Branquignolitude
by bellatrix92
Summary: Cette histoire commence dans le 5, Dumby fout la camps, Harry est incarcéré à Azkaban, les jumeaux passent alors à l'action et les mangemorts... Bon Poudlard déconne et Voldy cherche des croqquettes pour son serpent! Si de plus l'amour s'en mêlait...
1. intro

**Intro:**

**L'AD se fait chopper dans le cinq, mais tout capote à ce moment là, Dumbledore parvient à s'enfuir mais Harry est arrêté par le ministère et placé en "détention préventive" à Azkaban.**

**Pendant ce temps, Mac Gonnagal craint de se faire renvoyer et Ron, Hermionne, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Fred, Georges et compagnie sont révoltés par la situation.**

**Mais que faire? Dans le même temps comment savoir ce que trame Voldemort?**

**Toutefois Poudlard n'a pas dit son dernier mot, si tu n'aimes ni le ministère, ni Ombrage, tu peux lire. **

**Attention parodie!**

**Personnages:**

**Les principaux seront Neville, Luna, Mac Gonnagal, Hermionne et Ron.**

**Avec probablement un éclairage sur Rogue, Ombrage, Rusard, Dumbledore, Fred, Georges, les frères crivey, Flitwick, Bibine, Trelawney et Hagrid ainsi que bien entendu, sur la cause de tout ce rafut: j'ai nômmé le côté des forces des ténèbres! **

**Bon c'est ma première parodie, j'espère que ce sera réussi...**

**S'il vous plait, Rewiews please!**


	2. Les mangemorts, cöté boullettes

_- Je te dis qu'on ne peut pas y aller comme ça Rod! On va finir en croquettes pour horcruxe rampante!_

_- Si l'on n'y va pas très vite, on va aussi finir comme ça! On a une demi heure de retard Bella!_

_- Je suis au courant Rod! Et c'est de ta faute!_

_- Non c'est de la tienne!_

_- Ta gueule!_

_- Connasse fluorescente!_

_- Abruti en tignasse blonde!_

_- CELA SUFFIT !_

Il y eu un fracas énorme, et la porte des appartement du couple mangemort vola en éclats. Docteur Jedusort/Mister Voldy venait d'effectuer une entrée fracassante dans la pièce octogonale (ben ouai j'aime pas les carrés c'est triste).

_- Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus me faire votre rapport de mission que j'attends depuis plus d'une heure? _Hurla le seigneur du côté obscur... (heu pardon des ténèbres...) _ Et... QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE TENUE?_

Les Lestranges échangèrent un regard sacrément embêté

_- Et où est Rabastan?_

_- Ben... _Commença Rodolphus

_- Il a choisit de descendre vous voir en fait lui..._ continua sa femme,_ mais je crois que vous ne l'avez pas reconnu... Il a un peu changé lui aussi._

Le seigneur des ténèbres serra les poings, histoire d'éviter de transformer ses fidèles boulets en Nagini-fido ou en croquettes Wiskas pour python génétiquement modifié.

Il respira un grand coup avant de parler:

_- Est-ce que Rabastan_, dit-il très lentement,_ est l'étrange femme que j'ai croisé dans les escaliers, en robe rouge avec une choucroute de la même couleur sur une tête démesurée? _

_- Oui maître,_ confirma Rodolphus très penaud.

Voldemort observa ses deux fidèles boulets en se demandant comment ils avaient bien pu se débrouiller pour ses retrouver accoutrés de cette manière. Rodolphus portait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés et en pagaille avec une robe bleue et des bottes de femme! Bellatrix dégageait un hallo luineux bizarre, avec des paillettes dorées, portait un chignon, une robe verte courte, et le pire... Une paire d'ailes translucides dans le dos!

Les deux mangemorts le regardaient avec crainte, finalement Bellatrix prit son courage à deux mains pour expliquer leur conduite:

_- Maitre..._

_- Bella..._

La femme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles

_- En fait on a eu un léger accident..._

_- Explique toi bella, avant que je ne perde vraiment patience._

_- En fait on a remplis notre mission correctement, on a tué tous ce que vous nous aviez dit. Comme il nous restait un peu de temps et qu'on avait envie de manger des sucreries, on s'est dit qu'on pouvait quand même aller manger quelques churros à la fête foraine d'un village, ça faisait longtemps maître..._

Voldemort tapa du poing sur la table.

_- Et? Continue!_

Bellatrix se dandinait d'un pieds sur l'autre, rouge comme une cerise:

_- Ben à la foire, on a trouvé une friandise qu'on connaissait pas... ça s'appellait "Echantillon de culture moldue", alors comme ils nous restait de l'argent aprés les churros, on s'en est pris une chacun. Je vous jure maître, c'était juste par curiosité!_

_- Et alors? Vous n'alleztout de même pas essayer de me faire gober qu'un bonbon de moldu est responsable de votre état!_

_- Ben en fait il était pas moldu... _Intervint timidement Rodolphus, _Les frères Weasley les testaient dans le marché du monde moldu, pour donner un supplément de travail au ministère, histoire qu'ils aient moins de temps pour emm... bêter Poudlard... C'est ce que disait le message de sincère excuses pour les désagréments causés qu'ils avaient laissé sur le batonnet de leurs sucettes..._

Le sang de Voldemort passa en mode friteuse à chaud:

_- Vous êtes vraiment les pires boulets que je connaisse!_ Hurla Dark-mâge, _JE VOUS DONNE UNE SEMAINE POUR REDEVENIR TOUS LES TROIS PRESENTABLES! AUTREMENT JE VOUS DONNE A BOUFFER A NAGINI! DEBROUILLEZ VOUS POUR TROUVER UNE SOLUTION, ET POUR RABASTAN C'EST PAREIL! JE NE VOUS AIE PAS SORTIS D'AZKABAN POUR ME RETROUVER AVEC ALICE, LA REINE ROUGE ET LA FEE CLOCHETTE DANS MES RANGS!_


	3. Les malheurs de miss teigne

Neville commençait sérieusement à en avoir méchament marre que ce sale chat rascleux le suive! Et pour cause, miss Teigne lui collait aux basques depuis plus d'une heure.

Le seul chat qui aurait pu la faire partir était Mac Gonnagal, mais celle ci déprimée était partie chez une cousine moldue pour prendre "un peu de repos". En fait il était fort probable que le ministère y était pour quelque chose dans l'histoire.

Et par dessus le marché, mini-barbie-crapaudus avait pété les plombs parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer dans le bureau directorial. Des milliers de règles supplémentaires avaient alors vu le jour. Comme l'interdiction de se resservir à table, du coup Ron était victime d'une dépression sérieuse.

Il fallait refaire l'AD, Neville en était convaincu, de même que Luna, Ginny, Hermionne et Ron. La plus importante mission serait alors de supprimer la brigade inquisitoriale, ensuite viendrait un boycott de tout règlement institué par Ombrage.

En réfléchissant, Neville tomba soudain nez à nez avec les jumeaux Weasley:

_- Salut Neville! _

_- Salut_ marmonna sombrement le jeune homme tout en indiquant d'un signe de tête discret la présence de miss Teigne aux jumeaux.

Les visages des deux s'éclairèrent:

_- Minou minou! _S'exclama l'un des deux.

L'autre jumeaux, sûrement Fred, expliqua à voix basse:

_- opération commando anti miss teigne, et à y être on teste un nouveau produit._

Georges de son côté tendit une friandise rose à l'horrible animal:

_- De la part de la grande inquisitrice!_ Dit-il d'un ton suave.

La minette croqua dans le bonbon, "quelle idiote!" songea Neville avec une grimace.

L'effet ne se fit pas longtemps attendre, les poils de miss teigne devinrent soudain roses bonbon à fushia, bien kitch, frisés, et elle se mit à clignoter!

_- Géant!_ s'écria Neville, _Rusard ne va pas la reconnaître!_

Miss Teigne poussa un miaulement d'effroi en voyant sa nouvelle apparence et s'enfuit de toute la vitesse de ses pattes, Neville remaqua qu'elle avait un gros pompon bleu turkoise à la place de la queue.

_- Bon par contre on se casse!_ lança Fred en se mettant à courir

Les deux jumeaux empoignèrent Neville et se lancèrent à toutes jambes jusqu'à la salle commune.

Une fois le panneau de la grosse dame remis en place, les trois garçons respirèrent mieux, ils s'écroulèrent de rire. dans la salle commune, les frères Crivey, seul élèves présents à cette heure ci levèrent le nez de leur partie d'échec.

_- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive tous les trois?_ demanda Colin.

_- Opération commando anti-miss teigne réussie!_ lança Georges, a moins que ce soit Fred, _et vous? Vous n'aviez pas sortilèges et potions là?_

Les deux frères prirent une expression embêtée,

_- Les nés moldus n'ont plus l'autorisation de se rendre en cours, ordre du ministère, _expliqua Colin, _même Hermionne s'est faite refuser, soit disant c'est à cause qu'on a participé activement à l'AD, les conseils de discipline sont prévus pour dans deux semaines._

_- On va se faire renvoyer! _S'écria Denis au bord des larmes._ Et on n'aura même plus le droit de faire de la magie, ils vont casser nos baguettes!_

Fred et Georges se regardèrent effarés:

_- Putain!_ dit l'un d'eux

_- Et on est pas dans le sud de la France Georges!_ Plaisanta Fred, _mais c'est grave!_ continua t-il sur un ton révolté.

_- Vous savez qui doit s'occuper de ces conseils?_ demanda georges.

_- Papounet-platine-serpentinoche_, répondit Colin, _avec Fudje._

_- Merde!_ S'écria Fred.

Georges par contre se mit à sourire, avant de redevenir sérieux et réfléchir. Il se mit à cogiter comme un perdu, son frère l'imita. Il s restèrent un moment à méditer avant de relever la tête d'un même mouvement.

_- Le déclic!_ Murmura Denis émerveillé

_- On va être sortis d'affaire!_ compléta Colin.

_- Il faut d'abord...,_ commença Georges

_- Qu'on récupère nos balais,_ continua Fred

_- Puis qu'on se débrouille pour intercepter la chouette à malefoy..._

_- histoire d'envoyer une de nos superbes inventions à son père..._

_- Histoire qu'il se retrouve dans le même état que la famille Lestrange!_ Finit Georges

_- "Echantillon de culture moldue"?_ Demanda Colin

_- T'as tout compris!_ répondit Georges

Denis leva le doigt pour pouvoir parler, il paraissait inquiet:

_- Mais y a un problème à votre système,_ dit-il timidement, _si c'est madame Malefoy qui ouvre la lettre?_

_- T'inquiète_ dit Fred, _on a inventé le modèle contagieux en poudre, je te garantis que tout l'entourage des Malefoys va se retrouver avec des problèmes!_

_- Même les mangemorts? _Demanda Neville avec espoir.

_- Cela dépendra du temps que Voldy mettra pour comprendre le problème._

_- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? _S'exclamma Colin à qui il tardait d'agir.

_- Déjà on réunis une AD réduite, c'est à dire Fred et Moi, vous deux, Hermionne, Ron, Ginny, Luna et toi Neville. Et aussi Seamus et Dean. Vous savez où ils sont?_

_- Ron est dans son dortoir en train de chialer_, répondit Colin, _et Hermionne est dans le sien en train de réviser ses buses avec des livres que les filles ont empruntés pour elle, Dean a réussi à se faire accepter en divination en négociant avec Firenze, Seamus est avec lui. Luna et Ginny sont en potions._

_- Ok, _répondit Fred, _bon déjà on récupère Hermionne et Ron, Colin tu chopes luna et Ginny à la sortie de leur cours de potion et tu les emmènes dans le dortoir d'Harry, Neville tu t'occupes de Seamus et Dean et tu fais pareil. Denis tu viens avec nous préparer quelques affaires. On se retrouve tous au dortoir des garçons de cinquième année dans une demie-heure._

_- Ok!_ répondit tout le monde avant de se séparer.

Denis suivit les jumeaux qui commencèrent par appeller Hermionne, celle ci fut rapidement parmis eux et accepta de bon coeur la mission qu'ils lui proposaient: Il leur fallait de nouveaux objets pour les rassembler. Elle se chargerait de les mettre aux point.

Les jumeaux réunirent tout leur arsenal d'invention dans "le dortoir d'Harry", sous le regard quelque peu désabusé de Ron et cachèrent tout sous le lit de l'élu.

_- Ron,_ demanda Fred, _pas de nouvelles d'Harry?_

_- Ben non, je te signale que personne ne risque de nous tenir au courant!_

_- C'est bon, reste calme frérot! Et Georges, si on envoyait aussi quelques attentions au ministère?_

_- J'allais te le proposer Fred!_

Une demie heure de délire plus tard, tout le monde était rassemblé dans le dortoir, Fred et Georges présideraient en temps que doyens, en âge et en "inventivité" pour ne pas dire autre chose.

**La suite au prochain épisode...**


	4. Les prouesses de Rusard

_Leçon numéro 10: Apprendre à tenir une baguette:_

_Procédez par étapes:_

_1) saisissez votre baguette entre le pouce et l'index_

_2) refermez vos autres doigts autour du manche_

_3) effectuez des mouvements de poignet circulaires et harmonieux._

Rusard se concentrait depuis une heure et demi, un crayon à la main, de rotation de poignet en huit, en vaguelettes...

Si seulement il avait pu se faire prêter une baguette, ou en confisquer une, lui qui rêvait depuis si longtemps d'apprendre la magie... Si il pouvait seulement réussir à lancer quelques étincelles il savait qu'on ne le considèrerait plus comme un cracmol, il aurait l'autorisation d'acheter sa baguette et il pourrait s'entrainer, il deviendrait sorcier.

Ses pensées concentrées depuis des années vers ce seul but, des décennies à rêver, à baver d'envie devant les prouesses magiques de certains élèves, un demi siècle de jalousie féroce, de vaines tentatives, de cruelles déceptions.

Des étincelles... Rien qu'une... un front plissé par la concentration...

_- gnaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

Un mouvement de poignet...

Un miaulement plaintif...

Rusard leva la tête agacé, il aimait beaucoup sa minette certes, mais là il était en plein trav...

Il poussa un cri de stupeur... Puis de joie, il se mit à hurler, à danser...

_- J'AI REUSSI !_

Rusard pleurait de joie, à force de volonté il avait, dans un moment d'intense émotion, réussi sans le vouloir à jeter un sortilège! Son chat était devenu rose et bleu!

_- MADAME LA DIRECTRICE!_

_

* * *

_

Dolores Ombage était assise dans son fauteuil entre une assiette représentant un chat et une tasse représentant un minet, dans sa main une theillère à matou. une nappe rose bonbon sur la table.

Ce moment de quiétude fut brusquement interrompu par des coups frénétiques frappés à la porte de son bureau.

_- MADAME LA DIRECTRICE! OUVREZ MOI IL SE PASSE QUELQUE CHOSE D'EXTRAORDINAIRE!_

Ombrage se leva et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir en se retenant de pester contre ce foutu concierge qui troublait ses moments de...

Rusard tombait déjà à ses pieds, le visage rayonnant d'une gratitude immense, en adoration complète.

_- Vous êtes le soleil de cette école! _S'exclamma t-il, _votre présence signe mon salut! Vous m'avez fait renaître! _

_- Hum, puis-je... qu'est-ce ces aimables compliments signifient donc à pareille heure?_ S'enquit le bonbon sur pattes, un peu gênée par une telle dévotion.

_- C'est votre influence bienfaisante! Depuis de nombreuses années je tentais sans succés de prouver ma pleine appartenance au monde des sorciers. Et voilà que votre présence a éclairé mes jours! Vous avez par maintes fois prouvé la valeur des principes que nous défendons! Vous avez rendu sa splendeur à cette école malgrés les difficultés! Et maintenant vous me permettez de réveler mes pouvoirs!_

Rusart souleva ce que Dolores Ombrage prit d'abord pour un gros pompon rose trés joli, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un chat!

_- Qu'est-ce donc que tout ceci?_ Demanda t-elle éberluée

_- Il s'agit de miss Teigne que, dans un élan du fol espoir que vous me procuriez, j'ai réussi à transformer! Elle est le signe même de l'élan que vous nous avez tous procurés, et puisque mon premier acte de sorcier a été de la parer de vos couleurs, je vous dédie entièrement cette créature qui me fut si chère, elle est à vous corps et âme!_

Rusart tendit son chat à la "directrice", celle ci resta interdite:

_- Comment... C'est vous qui l'avez transfomée?_ Interrogea t-elle, _elle est... Pour moi? C'est... C'est trop je ne puis accepter! _(Cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre la minette dans ses bras avec des yeux de gamine à qui on offre un cadeau de Noël).

**Quelques heures plus tard...**

Tous les élèves avaient reçu l'ordre de se rendre pour le repas, à dix-huit heure pétante dans la grande salle. Au vu du climat qui règnait dans l'école, personne ne se risqua à manquer à l'appel.

Une surprise de taille attendait les élèves...

**La suite dans quelques jours, le temps de l'écrire**


	5. on est pas dans la merde

_- Mes trés chers élèves..._

_- Je crois que mes chers sujets conviendrait mieux_, Marmonna Fred à son jumeau.

Ombrage se tenait droite sur l'estrade des professeurs, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de ressembler à une pastille de mentos plus qu'à un humain. On avait posé à côté d'elle le tabouret avec le choixpeau magique!

_- Il y a un nouveau? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier?_ Chuchota Hermionne à Ron.

Celui ci haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance, Le bonbon sur pattes continuait son discours:

_- En ce début de soirée, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que les efforts d'une personne valeureuse ont enfin été récompensés!_

_- Aie, _murmura Neville aux jumeaux, _regardez sur le siège de Mac-Gonnagal..._

George et Ron jetèrent un coup d'oeil ainsi que Colin et Denis,

_- Miss teigne!_ Chuchota ce dernier,_ mais ils ont pas réussi à la remettre en version tigrée moche?_

_- Pourquoi elle est là?_ s'inquiéta Hermionne à voix basse

La voix d'Ombrage les interrompit:

_- J'ai ainsi l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer, qu'un nouvel élève prendra place parmis vous dés ce soir. M Argus Rusard, veuillez vous avancer pour la répartition._

Il y eu des cris de stupeur dans toute la salle, les élèves se regardèrent à la fois abasourdis et affolés. Les professeurs semblaient avoir avalé du jus de citron, surtout Rogue qui visiblement ne survivrait pas à un second Neville Londubat.

Ombrage n'y prit pas garde et fit signe à Rusard d'approcher, celui ci avait le visage rayonnant de bonheur et portait un uniforme de Poudlard neutre, sans insigne de maison. Il s'assit sur le tabouret:

_

* * *

_

_... _

_- Hum... Alors... Je dois avouer que c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un d'aussi âgé se soumet à mon jugement... Voyons... Ha il semble bien que tu aies eu une révélation, très tardive mais spectaculaire. Je dois avouer que cette transformation qui t'as surpris autant que moi est très réussie... Des dons pour la métamorphose?_

_- Je ne sais pas_, pensa Rusard de plus en plus anxieux.

_- Bon alors, où je te case? Tu as beaucoup étudié, ce serait un point pour Serdaigle, mais tu as aussi beaucoup peiné, cela te dirigerait vers Poufsouffle... Non tu mérites un peu plus brillant..._

Rusard tremblait de plus en plus, et si le chapeau n'arrivait pas à se décider, et si il refusait de le placer?

_- Tu n'es pas assez typé serpentard, c'est déjà sûr, entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor cela me laisse deux choix... J'ai peur que tu peines à suivre en classe... __**GRYFFONDOR! **_S'écria le choixpeau.

Rusard fut tellement soulagé qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard stupéfait de la directrice, les gryffondors de leurs côté n'étaient pas tous vraiment ravis.

_- On est pas dans la merde..._ marmonna Fred.

_- Vous pourriez quand même lui laisser une chance!_ murmura Denis un peu révolté par l'attitude de ses condisciples qui ne semblaient pas pressés de faire une place à leur nouveau camarade. _Hé M'sieur Rusard! Par ici!_

L'ancien concierge vint donc s'assoir à côté du garçon avec un soupir de soulagement, Neville Londubat se trouvait de l'autre côté.

_- Vous allez commencer en quelle année m'sieur?_ Interrogea Denis avec curiosité.

_- Heu cela va dépendre des matières en fait... Disons que je possède un niveau de sixième année en histoire de la magie et un niveau de première année dans la plupart des autres matières... Alors mon emploi du temps sera ajusté. Je dois dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver une baguette... Finalement Ollivander a quand même réussi à m'en dégoter une vieille que son père avait fabriquée... Mais elle me va très bien._

Hermionne chuchota à Ron:

_- ça me fait bizzare de penser qu'on est à nouveau le même nombre que quand il y avait Harry. Au fait, pas de nouvelles de lui?_

_- Non, _dit Ron_,__ à mon avis Ombrage compte sur Rusard pour prendre sa place! T'imagines? Un cracmol à la place de Harry?_

_- Le test du choixpeau semble prouver qu'il n'en est pas un Ron, si Rusard avait mentit en disant avoir jeté un sort, il n'aurait pas été répartit, le choixpeau l'aurait démasqué._ Répondit la jeune fille.

Georges et Fred quand à eux étaient plongés à voix basse dans une grande conversation:

_- Tu sugjères quoi Fred? Arsenic ou Aconit?_

_- Mort aux rats Georges..._

_- On est pas dans la merde, on est pas dans la merde..._

_- Vous voudriez pas changer de disque? _Marmonna Ginny_, c'est bon on va pas en mourrir, laissez le tranquille et il ne vous cherchera pas des noises!_


	6. Jack et Sherifa

Lucius Malefoy passa devant sa coiffeuse (le meuble, pas la gonzesse!), c'était toujours ainsi qu'il commençait sa journée, dix minutes avec la brosse, puis dix autres avec le peigne, passage au lisseur magique, dissimulation des cheveux blancs, sublimation du blond... Enfin bref: pomponnage intensif quoi.

Ensuite venait l'habillage, jamais la même robe de sorcier deux jours de suite! En fait, l'idéal était trois par jour, mais il arrivait au mangemort de manquer de temps.

Après toutes ces péripéties (hé oui, la vie de mister lulu était palpitante), venait le petit déjeuner en compagnie de sa femme. Bon généralement ils ne se disaient pas grand chose à part les cérémonials de politesse et patati et patata...

Sauf bien sûr dans le cas où une lettre de leur fils leur parvenait, c'est toujours à ce moment là qu'ils l'ouvraient et en discutaient, avant de rédiger la réponse, Mme Malefoy écrivait toujours.

Aujourd'hui c'était le cas, constata Lucius en s'asseyant à table, aprés avoir constaté avec plaisir que le château était tranquille. A part eux, il n'y avait que les Lestranges à qui il restait environ cinq jours de vie, faute d'avoir avancé dans leur remise en état. Ils restaient cloitrés dans leur appartement, tant mieux. Le mangemort s'assit sur son fauteuil et jeta un oeil sur l'envelloppe, il lui revenait de parler le premier.

_- La nuit a t-elle été bonne ma mie?_

_- Oui mon ami,_ répondit Narcissa en réprimant un sourire, _et pour vous?_

_- Plutôt agréable._

Il y eu un court silence, (putain la vache, ils sont très pointus!), puis Narcissa désigna l'envelloppe du bout de l'index:

_- Drago nous envoie de ses nouvelles mon ami, voulez vous ouvrir vous même la lettre?_ (Pas snob du tout la bonne femme)

Lucius ne répondit rien mais invita d'un geste son épouse à la faire elle même, galanterie ou méfiance, à vous de voir. De toute façon, cela ne changea rien au chmilblick, à peine Narcissa eu elle ouvert l'envelloppe qu'une explosion de fumée violette et verte en jaillit. Les deux époux se retrouvèrent à tousser en crachant leurs poumons tellement l'air ambiant été irrespirable, on aurait dit que des CRS avaient débarqué dans la salle à manger et aspergé les lieux de gaz lacrimogènes.

Lorsque la fumée finit enfin par se dissiper, les époux Malefoy eurent une désagréable surprise...

_- Narcissa._

_- Lucius?_

_- Je crois que les frères Weasley ont encore frappé..._

_- Moi aussi chéri..._

Les deux époux se contemplèrent en silence, Lucius avait maintenant des cheveuxsombres et crépus, avec un bandeau rouge sur la tête et des habits bizarres. Quand à Narcissa, elle portait à présent des vetements de marques (et d'esthétique disons assez subjective), avec une casquette de travers sous un capuchon de survet, ainsi que des "baskets".

Un bout de parchemin tomba alors au pieds du couple Malefoy, Lucius le ramassa et le déplia avec précaution:

_Chers messieurs dames mangemorts, nous ne savons pas exactement combien vous êtes à vous retrouver victimes des désagréments occasionnés par notre invention. Peu importe d'ailleurs, de toute façon vous n'avez pas trente six solutions. L'apparence que vous avez à présent sera impossible à changer, sachez le de suite. Toutefois étant donné que cela sert nos plans, vous retrouverez votre apparence normale tous les jours sauf le dimanche dans des horaires bien précis: entre quatorze et dix-neuf heure. _

_Il y a autre chose, si vous voulez retrouver votre apparence normale, il vous faudra suivre des consignes précises:_

_- Capturer un ou une moldue, -bon ça c'est facile!-_

_- Ne lui faire aucun mal, - chérie on éloigne ta soeur!-_

_- Vous interresser à cette culture de façon intensive. - ça déjà c'est moins bien-_

_- Faire entrer le ou la moldue à Poudlard comme adjoint à l'étude des moldus, - Lucius, tu as bien des relations au ministère?-_

_- Faire en sorte que le ou la moldue passe pour une sorcière, - bon, on va essayer-_

_- Inscrire tous les serpentard actuels à l'étude des moldus, - Pauvres gosses!-_

_- Lorsque vous en recevrez la consigne, libérer cette moldue._

_- Enfin, de manière individuelle et sans aucune aide extérieure, vous effectuerez un examen que vous nous imposerons peu aprés. Vous avez environ six mois._

_Enfin, nous vous signalons que toute tricherie rendra impossible les changements d'apparence, et ce pour toujours. Enfin, vous devrez suivre ce cursus en compagnie de la famille Lestrange, qui aura également les horaires de non transformation prévus à cet effet. Le ou la moldue devra arriver à poudlard dans exactement un mois, aprés cette date, vous ne pourrez soliciter son aide qu'aprés ses cours._

_Bonne chance!_

_ps: Nous allions oublier: vous devez faire en sorte de ne pas essuyer de refus de la part du ou de la moldu que vous solliciterez, donc choisissez bien! Vous n'avez droit qu'à un essai!_

Le couple Malefoy resta quelques temps silencieux aprés la lecture de la lettre.

_- Lucius._

_- Oui chérie._

_- Va chercher ma soeur et les deux zouaves, faut qu'on les prépare psychologiquement avant quatorze heure._

_- En effet chérie._

Lucius s'éclipsa pendant que sa femme remettait un peu d'ordre dans le salon, il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les trois autres boulets, tous morts de rire. Cela augmenta lorsqu'ils virent Narcissa bien sûr.

Celle ci ne se laissa pas démonter, d'une voix forte, elle les apostropha:

_- Bon alors maintenant on passe aux choses sérieuses! Et je vous préviens, on a trouvé un moyen de nous débarasser de cette apparence, mais ça va pas être une sinécure._

Là bizarrement, tout le monde écouta. Narcissa montra le bout de parchemin anonyme, Bellatrix poussa un juron, Rodolphus ne dit rien et son frère non plus.

_- Bon, on trouve un moldu et lui fait gentiment comprendre qu'il a plutôt intéret à nous aider?_ Proposa Bellatrix

_- Rêve pas, je m'en charge moi même, répliqua sa soeur, je tiens à changer d'apparence figure toi!_

L'autre sorcière se mit à bouder. Narcissa de son côté alla prendre quelques affaires, se mettre une robe plus passe partout et revint annoncer:

_- Bon, je pars à la recherche de la perle rare, inutile de vous dire que j'en ai pour un moment!_

Sur ces mots, elle transplanna.


	7. Jane Manzana entre dans la danse

Narcissa Malefoy atterrit dans un abris de bus désaffecté, à deux pas du gymnase d'un lycée. Elle resta quelques minutes à réfléchir, puis décida d'y aller, après tout un professeur serait excellent pour cette mission.

Elle pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, les élèves sortaient justement de cours, elle se dirigea vers le gymnase moins fréquenté. La classe qui était dedans finissait de sortir, parmi les élèves, un certain Roy Scott faisait le beau de manière assez grotesque.

_Vous cherchez quelque chose madame?_ Demanda un moldu vêtu de manière peu élégante et avec un sifflet autour du cou et des savates blanches et grises à lacets.

_Heu..._ Hésita Narcisssa, _je suis la mère de... Roy … Scott._

_Scott?_ Tilta le prof de sport, _il est pas en 1ère ES?_

_Oui... C'est ça... J'ai rendez-vous avec son professeur._

_Il est en 1ère ES combien?_

_1ère ES 2,_ répondit la sorcière en espérant qu'il fallait bien donner un chiffre.

L'homme jeta un coup d'oeil à un papier accroché au mur par trois punaises rose fuschia.

_Il a bien madame Manzana votre fils?_

_Hem... Oui c'est ça je crois._

L'homme se tourna pour appeler une de ses collègues, Narcissa en profita pour sortir discrètement sa baguette.

_Jane! Hé Jane, il y a une parent d'élève qui veut te parler!_

_C'est pour quoi?_ Demanda une femme à l'autre bout du gymnase.

L'homme se tourna vers Narcissa avec un mimique interrogateur:

_Cela concerne... Le club de... Tiachi chaun,_ répondit la sorcière qui avait jeté un coup d'oeil au panneau d'affichage en face d'elle

_Heu... On dit Taichi-chuan, madame,_ murmura le professeur de sport... _Je sais que ce n'est pas inné pour tout le monde, mais c'est elle qui s'en occupe et... En fait ça la met d'humeur assez exécrable quand on écorche les termes._

La prof de sport venait vers eux alors il n'en dit pas plus, c'était une femme entre quarante-cinq et cinquante ans, pas épaisse avec des cheveux raides et roux ou auburn en dégradé mi-long. Si elle avait enlevé ses lunettes on aurait pu la prendre pour Calamity jane, en plus sociable toutefois.

Narcissa de son côté en avait marre, quand cela allait-il donc se terminer? Il fallait faire quelque chose. A son grand soulagement, l'homme les laissa seules, le gymnase était vide.

_Bonjour madame, vous désiriez me voir? Vous êtes la mère d'un élève je suppose..._

_Pas exactement..._ Répondit Narcissa

_Hé on est pas dans Alice au pays des merveilles ici!_ Répliqua la prof, _vous n'êtes pas apsolène!_

Narcissa ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus, sa décision était prise:

_Prétrificus totalus,_ dit-elle d'une voix pas trop forte.

La femme fit un vol plané et atterrit dans les cages de handball

Oups, un peu fort, marmonna Narcissa.

Elle s'approcha de la femme qui se tortillait par terre en la regardant avec surprise, un bruit l'alerta, quelqu'un venait!

Sans perdre de temps, Narcissa transplanna.

Bellatrix se sentait à cran. D'abord on lui mettait une moldue devant le nez, ensuite on lui interdisait d'y toucher! Inutile de dire que la situation était déplaisante.

Cette femme n'avait même pas quelque chose de particulier qui aurait pu retenir l'attention, non, ça devait juste pouvoir servir à s'amuser un peu et encore...

La sorcière laissa sa soeur lever le sortilège qui ligotait la moldue, la femme se releva aussitôt avec une vigueur étonnante. Ha ça devait être chouette à torturer! Pensa Bellatrix, ça devait bien gigoter sous les sorts.

Comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées, Narcissa lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

La moldue les regardait avec stupeur, Bellatrix constata qu'elles avaient sensiblement le même âge et la même taille, ici s'arrêtait toute ressemblance bien sûr...

Elle laissa Lucius exposer la situation à la nouvelle venue, celle ci haussa un sourcil vaguement amusé, puis fit carrément un grand sourire.

_« En plus elle est conne! »_ Pensa la mangemort, _« on dirait une dinde... Miam! »_

Le regard de Narcissa se fit plus insistant lorsque sa soeur se mit à tirer des couverts de sa robe, soudain elle poussa la moldue en arrière ( celle ci faillit s'exploser contre le mur ) et se jeta sur sa soeur qui atterrit dans le piano à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle se plaça au millieu de la pièce et dit d'une voix forte:

_J'ai dit, non! Tu ne la tortures pas!_

_Voui maman... _Répondit Bellatrix d'une voix morne

_Par contre si vous acceptiez que je ne fasse pas partie des bas reliefs, madame Malefoy, ce ne serait pas plus mal,_ intervint Jane Manzana, _j'avoue que j'ai du mal à rester immobile par moment._

Narcissa s'excusa poliment, valait mieux pas fâcher l'instrument du salut universel (au sein du manoir bien sûr). Lucius demanda à la moldue si elle avait bien compris

_Hé, y a pas marqué pigeon sur mon front! _

_Heu fort bien_ répondit le blond, _donc vous avez bien compris que..._

_Vous avez besoin de moi, oui! Que j'ai pas le choix sinon l'honorable dame brune que voilà va me faire un sort, oui aussi, que l'expérience pourrait s'avérer très amusante, c'est certain._

_Donc vous acceptez?_

_Oui Gertrude! Purée t'es lent à la comprenette!_

_Merci! _S'écrièrent en même temps les six concernés.

La moldue eu un sourire un tantinet supérieur, visiblement elle allait dire quelque chose de moins bien:

_Vous me laissez jusqu'à quinze heure trente pour me renseigner et faire votre programme? Non parce que j'ai l'impression que vous ne savez pas par où commencer et moi il faut que je m'adapte un peu..._

Bizarrement, personne ne refusa.

A l'heure convenue, Jane arborait un sourire sadique en leur montrant une feuille:

_8h: breakfast (nourriture moldue)_

_9h:littérature_

_10h30: Civilisation_

_12h: pause-repas (nourriture moldue)_

_13h: Technologie_

_14h: musique_

_15h: sport_

_16h30h: TP_

_19h: pause-repas (nourriture moldue)_

_20h/22h: Cinéma, culture du spectacle._

_Bon_ dit-elle,_ aujourd'hui je vais vous faire un programme un peu différent étant donné que c'est le premier jour, une heure de topo général, ensuite TP chopping pour acheter vos fournitures, car bien entendu, vous allez avoir besoin de matériel..._

Tout le monde la laissa bien s'expliquer, Narcissa se chargea de dédoubler le peu d'argent moldu qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. Cela finit par faire une somme astronomique mais il fallait bien cela. Rabastan et son frère rédigèrent la liste de course:

_1 télé_

_1 lecteur DVD_

_DVDs_

_vêtements moldus et chaussures: Ville, Travail manuel, activité sportive, tenue habillée, divers accessoires..._

_divers équipements moldus_

_1 plan de métro_

_1 poste de musique moldu_

_1 console de jeux_

_jeux_

_1 ordinateur_

_feuilles de papier_

_stylos_

_4 classeurs..._

La liste était longue, pendant ce temps, Bellatrix et Lucius traçaient l'itinéraire pour la suite, ils se disputèrent beaucoup mais finirent par s'entendre pour transplanner dans une impasse non loin de la zone commerciale et peu fréquentée. Sur ces entrefaites, tout le monde partit se préparer.

Jane conseilla à Bellatrix d'attacher ses cheveux histoire de ne pas ressembler à « la folle de chaillot », la sorcière faillit le prendre mal et les autres durent la tenir pour ne pas qu'elle tue l'instrument du salut universel. En effet, la mangemort n'admettait pas que l'on mette en doute sa santé mentale.

Une fois dans le monde moldu, le groupe attira vite l'attention, d'abord les trois mangemorts portaient des robes, ensuite Bellatrix avait l'air d'une chimère dangereuse. Narcissa et Jane échangèrent plusieurs regards las, finalement ils arrivèrent devant un magasin d'électroménager et d'électronique, ce fut assez rapide, car la moldue prit la tête, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Pour les feuilles de papier, stylos et classeur même topo, si ce n'est que Bellatrix se coinça les doigts dans une agrafeuse. On put l'entendre jurer d'une voix perçante dans tout le magasin.

Les choses se compliquèrent sérieusement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au magasin de vêtements (Narcissa avait envoyé les reste des courses à bon port d'un simple coup de baguette). Jane donna quelques explications en montrant discrètement des exemples parmi les passants puis s'éclipsa le temps d'aller acheter quelques DVDs et jeux vidéos:

titanic, Mario cart, Final fantasy, Le roi soleil, mister-bean, le Tai-chi pour les nuls, Mario jeux olympique, Kirikou et la sorcière, Narnia, Eragon, Jeanne d'Arc, Justin Bieber en concert, Lorie et Marylin Monson, Rihanna, Danse with me, La vie des autres, Le dictateur, De Nuremberg à Nuremberg, Il était une fois l'homme, il était une fois la vie, le roi Arthur...

Pendant ce temps, Narcissa et Bellatrix se débattaient tant bien que mal au milieu des rayons la seconde avait été chargée des vêtements de sport et de travail tandis que l'autre s'occupait des tenues plus habillées.

Lucius, Rodolphus et Rabastan quant à eux se tapaient un délire dans les cabines d'essayage, et pour cause, le premier avait tenté d'imiter les panneaux de pub...

Sauf que c'était ceux du rayon maillot de bain. Résultat des courses, Jane arriva au moment où il sortait triomphalement de sa cabine, en short de bain vert à fleurs oranges, tongs, cheveux attachés avec une serviette de bain à la main. Lorsque deux secondes plus tard, Rodolphus et Rabastan l'imitèrent, la moldue fut prise d'un violent fou rire, nerveux.


	8. Première journée d'apprentissage

Le lendemain fut une journée éprouvante, elle commença à 7 h 30, jusque là rien d'anormal, cela se corsa par la suite:

_8 heure du matin:_ Le petit déjeuner donna lieu à quelques problèmes, les Malefoy étaient en retard. Bellatrix se fit une joie d'aller les tirer du lit ce qui provoqua... Disons une explication de gravure.

_8 heure 30:_ tout le monde était enfin à table, Jane dut faire un effort pour ne pas s'exploser de rire en voyant les mangemorts grimés en Chérifa Luna, Jack Sparow, la reine rouge, fée clochette et Alice in Wonderland.

_8 heure 32:_ Rodolphus recracha ses nesquick sur la super nappe blanche des Malefoy et se mit à insulter le lapin dessiné sur la boite de céréales.

_8 heure 48:_ Rabastan trouva le jus d'orange dégueulasse et l'envoya sur la tête de sa belle sœur, cela faillit bien coûter la vie à Jane que le mangemort avait prise comme bouclier. Fort heureusement, Narcissa eu la bonne idée d'intervenir.

_9 heure du matin:_ Littérature: Tolkien.

Jane distribua les ouvrages aux sorciers: Bilbo le Hobbit pour Rabastan, le Silmarillion pour son frère, les trois seigneurs des anneaux pour les autres.

Il n'y eu pas d'incident, ci ce n'est que Bellatrix s'endormit profondément à la quatrième page. Personne n'osa la réveiller.

_10 heure 30 du matin:_ civilisation: La mode vestimentaire moldue!

Jane commença par expliquer la mode classique, puis gothique, racaille, punk, baba-cool, hippie, BCBG, Chic, Fashion, Rock, skater, Hip-hop avant de finir par « terminale S ». Narcissa Malefoy demanda alors à quoi correspondait celle du personnage en lequel elle se retrouvait déguisée:

_J'allais y venir,_ répondit Jane, _c'est tout simplement une variante de la mode hip-hop, mais je vous déconseille fortement de vous balader comme ça dans les rues, ça ne fait pas très évolué._

Bellatrix quand à elle était très intéressée par la mode gothique, elle tenait avec Rodolphus un débat animé (traduire à coup de baguettes), lui préférait largement la mode BCBG, Rabastan se serait bien vu en Baba-cool, quant à Lucius, un classique bien coupé lui convenait parfaitement. Narcissa de son côté semblait un peu BCBG.

_Midi:_Pause repas, Bellatrix fit exploser le four à micro-ondes en répétant un grand nombre de fois _« marche, arrêt, marche, arrêt, marche, arrêt, marche... _BOOM! ». Jane dut donc lui expliquer qu'un micro-onde ne servait pas à être torturé mais à cuire ou réchauffer des aliments. Fort heureusement pour tout le monde, la blanquette de veau y était passée avant Bellatrix. Il faudrait juste racheter un micro-onde neuf. Jane commençait à se sentir fatigué.

_13 heure:_ Technologie:

Cour magistral sur l'électricité, centrale nucléaire, barrage hydraulique, éolienne, solaire... Et compagnie. Bellatrix et Rodolphus furent particulièrement intéressés lorsque Jane parla du nucléaire et des dangers _des_ prises électriques. Le professeur improvisé eu le bon sens de ne pas expliquer comment on coupait l'électricité aux moldus. Finalement ils terminèrent la séance en fabricant un circuit avec une pile 6V, des fils et des ampoules. Bellatrix maitrisa vite l'art du court circuit et faillit mettre le feu au manoir. Pendant que Jane avait le dos tourné elle avait raflé toutes les piles et les avaient toutes reliées en série, ma foi, au moins elle aimait expérimenter.

_14 heure: _Musique:

Le sort tomba sur Justin Bieber, Bellatrix s'enfuit en courant dés les premières notes, Rodolphus et Rabastan ne mirent pas longtemps à la suivre. Lucius trouva cela charmant et Narcissa fondit en larmes en disant que c'était absolument magnifique. Jane de son côté proposa d'aller lui acheter un poster, histoire de ne plus avoir ce bruit dans les oreilles.

_15 heure:_ Sport, après avoir réussi à arracher Narcissa à la chaine hifi (pourvu qu'elle nous fasse pas une dépression), tout le monde alla se mettre en tenue: GRS!

_Non Madame Lestrange! Cela ne veut pas dire « Gym pour Ringards Super-maladroits »! Et faites moi le plaisir d'attacher vos cheveux! Monsieur Malefoy aussi!_

_Mais ça va les casser!_

_Je m'en fous. On ne peut pas faire à la fois du sport et une pub pour l'oréal!_

Bellatrix s'assomma avec une massue, Lucius se prit les pieds dans son cerceau, Rodolphus et Rabastan de ligotèrent mutuellement avec leur ruban et leur corde. Quant à Narcissa, elle finit par casser un vase d'une valeur inestimable et dans la famille depuis cinq siècles, avec son ballon.

_Pour une première séance vous ne vous débrouillez pas trop mal... _Dit simplement Jane.

Elle attrapa le ruban restant et effectua une série de figures gracieuse, Bellatrix qui se remettait juste tomba dans les pommes.

_16 heure 30:_ TP!

Ce fut un TP chopping, avec un travail supplémentaire pour Bellatrix, racheter un micro-onde! Chacun devait se séparer des autres et se débrouiller tout seul dans les magasins.

Lucius pilla une boutique de shampoings, après-shampoings, il fit l'acquisition d'un lisseur puis s'acheta un smoking (la classe!).

Après avoir racheté le micro-onde, Bellatrix visita toute les boutiques gotiques de la ville avant de finalement se mettre au cosplay, look « final-fantasy », mélangé avec « assassin's creed ». Elle fit également la connaissance de coca cola, cela lui plut beaucoup jusqu'à ce qu'elle aie la mauvaise idée de manger des mentos...

Narcissa de son côté faillit de perdre dans la boutique BCBG du coin, elle y rencontra son beau frère qui avait déjà fini ses achats au rayon homme et passait à la caisse. Finalement elle se décida pour un chemisier beige avec quelques fioritures et une jupe noire assez simple. Quelques accessoires en plus et le tour était joué.

Après être sorti de la boutique d'habits, Rodolphus se dirigea droit vers un super marché et fonça au rayon livre pour acheter toute la collection de Tolkien, il tomba aussi sur... Titeuf!

Rabastan n'était pas au rendez vous à l'heure indiquée...

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Dans dix minutes on se transforme!_ S'énerva Lucius

_La dernière fois que je l'ai vu,_ dit Rodolphus, _il était assis dans le parc là bas, à discuter avec des moldus._

Jane parut soudain très embêtée:

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment,_ dit-elle.


	9. MarilynSue, part 1

**Aprés une absence due aux partiels et à noel, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, hélas pas bien réussi, j'espère que le prochain sera mieux.**

Jane avait un mauvais pré-sentiment, elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Lorsque le groupe retrouva Rabastan, celui ci était assis au milieu d'un parc avec un groupe de lycéens baba cools. Il fallait faire vite car il ne leur restait plus que cinq minutes.

_Il n'a pas l'air dans son état normal... _Marmonna Rodolphus

_Qu'est-ce qu'il tient à la main? _Demanda Lucius un peu inquiet.

Jane de son côté avait vite comprit la situation, Rabastan était pété au haschich, et même bien pété, il était entrain de déclamer un poème à une jeune fille de vingt ans tout au plus et guère dans un meilleur état. Elle respira un bon coup et décida de prendre les choses avec philosophie, arborant son sourire le plus désarmant, elle s'avança vers les jeunes après avoir exhorté Bellatrix au calme. Elle retint un juron en reconnaissant plusieurs de ses élèves.

_Salut,_ dit-elle,_ il y a une bonne ambiance ici dites donc! Vous faites un concours de poésie?_

Les deux jeunes les plus sobres semblèrent très embêtés. Mais les autres parurent très enthousiaste et se mirent à chahuter gaiment, l'un d'eux se cassa la gueule sur l'herbe.

_Marche pas sur l'herbe, fume la!_ Déclara soudain une voix amusée derrière Jane.

_Oh non, pas elle!_

Jane se tourna tout en sachant très bien à qui elle avait à faire.

_Marilyn-Sue Osty, qu'est-ce qui t'amène?_ demanda t-elle un peu vivement.

_Tout le monde te cherche,_ déclara innocemment la jeune femme, _lorsque je t'aie aperçue j'ai simplement voulu m'assurer que tu allais bien. En tout cas tu me sembles contrariée, que se passe t-il? Tu sais le tabagisme passif peut s'appliquer à d'autres substances!_

_Qui est cette femme? _Demanda Bellatrix, _et pourquoi t'injurie t-elle en langage soutenu?_

_Une collègue,_ grinça Jane. _Marilyn-Sue Athenaïs Morgan Osty, professeur d'éducation physique et sportive au lycée John Smith, particulièrement douée dans un grand nombre de disciplines._

_Au fait, ma chère Jenny._

_Jane s'il te plait._

_Peu importe, j'ai cru bon de prévenir les forces de l'ordre, tu m'as l'air dans une position fort embarrassante. _

_Et toi t'as l'air d'une emmerdeuse de service avec ton minois de chaton, ta maitrise de la rhétorique et tes manières de chiottes!_

Jane sentait en effet que cette affaire commençait à prendre un tour moins agréable. Et le pompon était incontestablement cette gonzesse. Marilyn-Sue était belle, arrogante, intelligente, chiante, elle avait un passé secret et chaotique...

Le bruit d'une sirène de police la tira de sa rêverie.

_Transplannez tous! Vite!_ Hurla t-elle

Jane entendit vaguement quelqu'un hurler au moment où la sensation de transplannage l'envahit.

**Pov Rabastan:**

Ce monde était génial, tant de rires et de joie, j'adorais le saucisson et la vodka jus d'orange, mais l'herbe bizarre avait tout surpasser.

Enfin quoique, à vrai dire je me sentais pas très bien, il y a eu cette jolie demoiselle qui m'a inspiré, mais quand la brume a commencé à se dissiper la poésie a décidé de manquer. Heureusement que la moldue qui nous sert de guide s'est ramenée en vitesse, je n'étais même pas en état de transplanner!

Puis il y a eu un échange un peu vif, Jane et une jeune femme avec un prénom à rallonge genre mary-sulling...

D'un coup Jane a hurlé, mon frère m'a attrapé et je crois qu'on a transplanné.

Ouvre les yeux Rab...

Tient ça s'engueule encore, je crois que je vais faire un somme en attendant que ça se calme.

Je n'ai pas dormi bien longtemps car une violente secousse ma réveillé, c'était Bellatrix. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien contente, traduisez: elle a tenté de me tuer.

J'ai mis un petit moment à comprendre ce qu'elle me disais.

_Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de la ramener celle là?_

Je pigeais rien, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans la direction indiquée. Il y avait un truc qui clochait, on était un de trop, j'ai repéré la moldue, Lucius, Rodolphus, Cissy, j'avais déjà vu Bella, il y avait en plus une femme que je ne connaissais pas. Elle était en train de faire un discours mon pauvre! On aurait dit Sarkozy! Sauf qu'elle avait... Disons des courbes plus engageantes, c'était une bombe en clair, cheveux bruns et soyeux, courts, teint porcelaine, grand yeux océan, taches de rousseurs sur les pommettes, taille fine, pas trop grande mais élancée. D'un coup j'ai retrouvé mes esprits et ma galanterie.

_Jeune beauté qui éclaire mes yeux, puis-je savoir le nom de celle que le destin vient de placer sur ma route?_

Elle a eu l'air un peu pommée. Bellatrix s'est vraiment énervée, Jane était morte de rire, j'ai cru bon de traduire:

_Yo la meuf, faut que j'te dise, t'a un beau cul!_

Bizarrement elle n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier, d'un coup j'ai compris:

_Mary-sulling, c'est vous?_

_Marilyn-Sue Osty monsieur. _A t-elle grincé.

J'ai perdu connaissance à ce moment là lorsqu'un vase s'est fracassé sur ma tête.


	10. La manzana s'invite à Poudlard

« Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la décoction confusi »

Ouf pensa Rusard, ce cours avec celui d'histoire de la magie était le seul où il ne passait pas pour un attardé mental. D'après Hermionne il aurait aussi du penser à la divination, clair que celle là le prenait toujours pour un cracmol, il est vrai qu'il n'était toujours pas parvenu à réitérer son exploit de jeter un sort. Les Griffondors au départ avaient cru qu'Ombrage l'avait placé parmi eux pour les surveiller, avant que certains aient l'intelligence de faire constater que dans ce cas le choixpeau n'aurait pas marché dans la combine. Finalement on se montrait plutôt distant avec lui.

Les seuls qui ne semblaient pas le considérer comme à se méfier étaient Denis et Neville, accompagnés de Luna, la serdaigle farfelue. Toutefois elle était particulièrement gentille.

Argus s'illustrait tout particulièrement en histoire de la magie, il en savait plus que le professeur Binns et parvenait à intéresser certains des élèves en refaisant le cour à sa propre sauce, on se battait pour être à côté de lui en cour, surtout en cette période d'Aspics.

Il avait été placé en première année pour tout ce qui touchait au maniement d'une baguette, pour le reste, cinquième année en potion et septième en histoire de la magie où ils étaient six élèves. Troisième année en Astronomie. Par contre il ne pouvait pas apprendre à voler sur un balais car les cours se chevauchaient.

Cette vieille chèvre de Mac-Gonnagal par contre était difficile à supporter, elle le harcelait à chaque cour. Elle l'avait même mis dehors à plusieurs reprises. À présent il séchait ce cour et consacrait ce temps à l'histoire de la magie ou à tenter de réaliser le sortilège de lévitation. Ses efforts demeuraient vains.

Après être sorti du cour de potions, tous les cinquième année se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour manger, une surprise attendait toute l'école.

Une fois tout le monde attablé, la réplique mentos se leva, jusque là rien d'extraordinaire, certains ne l'avaient même pas remarqué. Fred et Georges lui lancèrent un regard meurtrier, les griffondors, du moins certains, retenaient leur souffle qu'est-ce qui se tramait encore? Le château allait exploser cette fois ci?

Ombrage prit la parole:

_Mes cher élèves..._

_Pommade, pommade..._

_Messieurs Weasley vous aurez une retenue. Je disais donc, mes petits..._

_Tu t'es pas regardée..._

_PUTAIN DE MERDE J'AI UN NOUVEAU PROFESSEUR A VOUS PRESENTER!_

L'école entière se mit à hurler de rire, Ombrage ne pétait pas un câble très souvent, autant en profiter. Toutefois le silence revint rapidement lorsqu'une femme se leva, Rusard constata qu'elle avait son âge. Elle était assez grande, fine, avec des cheveux acajou coupés aux épaules, elle devait être plutôt jolie dans sa jeunesse. La femme adressa un signe poli à l'adresse d'Ombrage et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, le bonbon sur patte accepta avec un hochement de tête un peu sec.

_Bonsoir, _dit la femme, _chers enfants, et jeunes gens, chers professeurs, le ministère de la magie a décidé d'un nouveau programme pour cette école. Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal qui généraient trop de violence au sein de cet établissement sont supprimés dés aujourd'hui._

Il y eu un mouvement de révolte parmi les élèves, mais la femme sourit sereinement, visiblement elle n'était pas de ceux qui se laissent facilement déstabiliser.

_Je comprends parfaitement que cette nouvelle peut sembler dramatique à beaucoup d'entre vous, en particulier pour ceux qui y ont déjà dépensé beaucoup d'énergie et de temps en prévision des examens. Mais même ceux ci n'y perdront pas au change, la matière qui va remplacer ce cours et celui d'étude des moldus sera maintenant appellée: « Initiation aux coutumes et à la civilisation moldue ». Cette matière est obligatoire pour tous et je passerait demain distribuer les emplois du temps, avant de bouder pour ceux à qui cela inflige un surcroit de travail, il vous faut savoir que cette matière représente un grand nombre de points à gagner aux examens, je pense en particulier au élèves en difficultés qui passent leurs buses et aspics. Mais au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis le professeur Manzana et ma classe se trouve juste à coté des cuisines._

Rusard jeta un coup d'œil à ses condisciples, tous semblaient désorientés par ce nouveau professeur. Les discussion mirent un petit moment à reprendre.

A la fin du repas, alors que Rusard finissait sa tarte, un chuchotement le tira de sa rêverie, c'était Denis Crivey:

_Harry Potter s'est échappé d'Azkaban grâce à l'ordre, fais passer!_

_Denis la ferme! _Chuchota à son tour Georges.

Rusard haussa les épaules dans la direction du jeune homme:

_Tu sais,_ dit-il, _je crois que la vieille n'a pas besoin de moi pour être au courant._

Non loin, Hermionne, Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus discutaient:

_C'est quoi cette nouvelle harpie?_

_Aucune idée, à mon avis elle a l'air mieux que Ombrage_

_Ne nous fions pas aux apparences..._

_Oh qui sait..._

Rusard observa rêveusement le professeur Manzana, elle lui rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi?

Une chose était sûre pour lui, cette femme n'était pas dans le camp du ministère, et il s'aperçut qu'Ombrage la regardait d'un mauvais œil Que faisait-elle ici?


	11. MarilynSue part 2, karaoté

Le lendemain, les jumeaux se baladaient tranquillement dans le parc, sans penser à malice (enfin à peu prés), lorsque leur nouveau professeur se planta devant eux.

_Bonsoir messieurs, _dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

_Bonsoir madame,_ répondit Georges.

_Je voudrais vous voir dans ma classe tout de suite,_ annonça Jane sans détour.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête et obéirent, ce qui leur arrivait rarement, ils suivirent le professeur Manzana à travers les couloirs du châteaux jusqu'à la salle à côté des cuisines. Celle ci s'assit à son bureau:

_Je ne vous cacherez pas_, dit-elle, _que vous m'avez mise dans de beaux draps._

_Oups, désolé,_ répondit Fred

_Toutefois j'ai l'habitude de prendre les choses avec philosophie, je suis bien décidée à changer le regard que les sorciers portent sur les moldus._

_Cool!_ Commenta Georges

I_l y a juste un petit problème_. Dit Jane, _Votre directrice ne doit pas savoir ça, je suis sensée être contre les moldus... C'était le seul moyen de me faire accepter à Poudlard par les temps qui courent._

_Venez en au fait, on doit vous aider, c'est cela?_ Anticipa Fred.

_Exactement..._ Répondit Jane. _Il faut que vous vous débrouillez pour que les Griffondors fassent semblant de trouver mon cour scandaleux, parce que bien entendu, je vais être pro-moldu. Le crapaud ne doit être au courant de rien sinon je vais me faire virer!_

Georges et Fred s'inclinèrent cérémonieusement:

_Il en sera fait selon vos souhaits gente Dame._ Répondirent-ils.

_Il y a intérêt,_ dit Jane.

Une fois les deux jumeaux partis, Jane utilisa le réseau de cheminette et atterrit directement chez les Malefoy pour le cour du soir. Elle sursauta en constatant que le salon était remplis de plumes jaunes et qu'il y avait des taches de sang à plusieurs endroits. Un forte musique, du métal apparemment raisonnait dans la pièce. Bellatrix et son beau frère semblaient beaucoup s'amuser. Jane finit par reconnaître la musique de concert de Marylin Monson, voilà qui expliquait les poussins explosés contre les murs...

D'ailleurs Rabastan en ramenait une caisse, ça piaillait dans tous les sens. Jane choisit de monter dans les étages.

La musique s'éteignit au quatrième étage, la moldue en profita pour souffler. Hélas ce fut de courte durée, du Justin Bieber se mit à raisonner dans le couloir. Jane s'énerva sérieusement. Elle suivit la musique jusqu'à la porte d'une chambre, celle du couple Malefoy et l'ouvrit. Ce n'était pas Justin Bieber qui chantait...

C'était Marylin-Sue Osty, la différence était minime. Jane vit rouge, sa p... de collègue avait organisé un karaoké avec Narcissa, visiblement elles faisaient un concours de la voix la plus aigue.

LA FERME! Hurla Jane.

À ce moment précis, Marylin-Sue eut la mauvaise idée de sourire d'un air narquois, sa collègue décida brusquement de donner un cour de karaté aux sorciers...


	12. le reptile et le choux de Bruxelles

_LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES ARRIVE DANS TROIS MINUTES!_

La voix paniquée de Bellatrix avait raisonné dans les couloirs, explosant à moitié les tympans de tout le monde.

Narcissa se figea une seconde puis s'anima d'un coup, elle ranima d'un coup de baguette Marylin-Sue que Jane avait assommée, fit disparaître les installations de Karaoké d'un second coup de baguette et apparaître deux robes de sorcière d'un troisième.

_Mettez ça! _Cria t-elle aux deux moldues en leur jetant à la figure.

_C'est moi qui prends celle sans dentelles!_ Hurlèrent d'une même voix Jane et Marylin-Sue.

Elles se ruèrent dessus en même temps et se rentrèrent dedans de façon spectaculaire, Jane remporta la victoire. Quant à Marylin-Sue, elle se retrouva bientôt affublée d'une robe vert émeraude surchargée de volants et de franfreluches tandis que sa chère collègue héritait glorieusement d'une simple robe noire.

_Croque mort... _Grinça la jeune

_Ce titre m'honore votre altesse des choux de Bruxelle,_ répondit Jane d'un ton cérémonieux en plongeant dans une obséquieuse révérence.

Visiblement la galère ne les avait pas rapprochées...

Narcissa qui avait retenu une flopée de juron jusque là leur demanda sèchement:

_Bon, vous avez quel âge au fait?_

_Vingt-neuf ans, _répondit Marylin-Sue

_Cinquante et un_ répondit Jane, _oui je sais, comme le pastis!_

Sa p... de collègue venait en effet d'éclater d'un rire peu charitable.

_Parfait_ dit Narcissa, _vous serez Madame et Mademoiselle Scotty, de Torkay. Et bon sang! Comportez vous comme des sorcières responsables!_

Elle leur tourna le dos et s'élança dans l'escalier, en bas une voix froide venait de s'élever. Jane se tourna vers Marylin-Sue:

_Je propose une trêve chère collègue,_ dit-elle, _non parce-que j'ai légèrement l'impression que l'archiponte d'en bas n'est pas bien commode..._

_Il me sied d'agréer votre requête, chère sujette._

_Et... En français ça donne quoi?_

_Que je vais attendre le départ du mage noir avant de t'exploser la gueule contre le carrelage! _

Jane acquiesça et précéda la jeune femme dans l'escalier.Elles firent leur entrée dans le salon de la façon la plus naturelle possible, un homme très moche était entré dans la pièce.

La moldue consulta sa montre, ils avaient moins d'une heure avant que le sortilège de transformation ne se remettent en marche sur les mangemorts. Elle sentit le regard du seigneur des ténèbres lui brûler le corps, il les toisait, elle et l'autre imbécile derrière.

_Bonjour monsieur Voldemort,_ dit-elle d'une voix ferme .

Tout le monde tressaillit, Jane comprit qu'elle venait de gaffer...

Mais bien sûr! Il fallait lui donner un attribut plus flatteur... Et la moldue n'avait qu'un seul problème, elle n'en trouvait aucun.

_Mes respects..._ Bredouilla t-elle,_ seigneur de la chirurgie esthétique..._

Marylin-Sue éclata d'un fou rire nerveux et le Lord pointa sa baguette sur les deux femmes.

_Qui êtes vous? _Leur demanda t-il sèchement.

_Il s'agit de Madame Scotty,_ tenta maladroitement d'expliquer Rabastan, _et de sa fille qui est ma future épouse! Nous avons dû affronter de nouvelles inventions des Weasley maitre, c'est pour cela qu'elles sont dans cet état... Une espèce de... Poil à gratter hilarant..._

Il s'avança et enlaça la taille de Marylin-Sue, Jane songea que ce type savait mentir à la perfection mais qu'il manquait décidément de gout!

Le mage noir se contenta de hocher la tête sèchement, visiblement il n'en avait rien à cirer. Quant à la jeune femme, ses joues avaient à présent une teinte d'un rose soutenu, tout mignon...

Rabastan ne semblait pas non plus dans une position inconfortable, une petite voix très désagréable bassinait Jane:

_« Reconnais qu'elle est charmante, Reconnais qu'elle est charmante, Reconnais qu'elle est charmante, Reconnais qu'elle est charm... »_

_Ta gueule! _S'écria soudain la moldue.

Lord Voldemort était justement en train de parler... L'art de se faire discret dans le monde des puissants...

_Aie... Moman... _Bredouilla le choux de Bruxelles...

_Enfermez moi cette insolente dans la cave!_ Hurla le Lord, _Endoloris!_

Jane partit au plafond sous l'effet du sortilège, elle se mit à hurler de douleur. Le mage noir qui craignait sûrement pour ses tympans leva le sortilège et elle s'écrasa par terre avec un bruit mat.

_Putain_, dit-elle en se relevant, _j'avais plus eu de telles courbatures depuis le concours de natation d'il y a trois ans avec Max Rodia..._

Elle se rendit alors compte avec horreur qu'elle venait de trahir ses origines... Le lord passa en mode friteuse à chaud et Bellatrix en mode cachet d'aspirine, cela donnait un joli contraste...

Toutefois l'heure était-elle à la rigolade? Ils étaient sur le point de crever là... Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une idée... Et ça se bousculait pas au portillons...

Ce fut Marylin-Sue qui sauva la situation:

_Oui,_ déclara t-elle d'une voix digne d'une série policière, _nous sommes bien des moldues, mais je vous déconseille fortement d'essayer une nouvelle fois d'utiliser votre baguette, espèce de face de reptile. Parce que je vous signale aimablement que si vous nous tuez, toute votre armée sera réduite à l'état de clowns déguisés. Nous sommes à présent les seules personnes qui puissions aider vos mangemorts à retrouver définitivement leur apparence normale, et cela repose principalement sur le fait qu'ils nous côtoient sans nous faire de mal et qu'ils apprennent comment fonctionne le monde des moldus._

_Et tu sais quoi, beauté?_ Répliqua Voldy,_ j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, c'est que l'état de mes troupes me permet sans peine de sacrifier les habitants de ce château. Alors ton contrat de non-agression..._

_Certes, vous pourriez,_ répondit calmement la jeune femme,_ mais à présent que vous êtes entré dans ces lieux, vous êtes porteur du charme. Il n'aura peut-être aucun effet sur vous à cause de votre puissance, mais dés à présent tous les sorciers que vous allez côtoyer vont se retrouver dans le même état que les Malefoy et les Lestrange. Le seul moyen de rompre le sortilège est de faire ce que les Weasley leur ont demandé, et en attendant il va falloir vous isoler si vous ne voulez pas contaminer toute votre armée._

Le lord dévisageait son interlocutrice avec un étonnement mêlé d'effroi, ce pouvait-il que ses fidèles boulets lui aient passé le virus? Et merde... y a des fois où il vaut mieux rester couché...

Les résidents du manoir Malefoy se mirent soudainement à ce transformer, bientôt, ce fut une reine rouge, Jack sparow, Alice in Wonderland, la fée clochette et sherifa luna que Voldemort eu devant les yeux...

Une chose était claire, il ne pouvait pas laisser son armée face à un tel danger... Le lord prit alors une douloureuse décision.

_Je pars en voyage,_ dit-il, _seul, appuyez sur votre marque dès que le charme sera rompu._

_Bien maître,_ dit Lucius.

Sur ce, Voldemort se cassa en vitesse, Marylin-Sue frémit lorsque l'immense serpent qui l'accompagnait jeta sur elle un regard plein d'envie. L'étreinte de Rabastan se resserra autour de sa taille, visiblement lui non plus n'était pas pleinement d'accord avec la philosophie de vivre du reptile génétiquement modifié...


	13. Bellatrix découvre la télé

Première journée de cours à Poudlard pour Jane, celle ci avait décidé de commencer par un TP « mission impossible » avec les troisième années Griffondor/Serdaigle, le but du jeu étant de s'orienter dans une ville moldue.

La nouvelle professeur avait prétendu au bonbon sur patte qu'il fallait montrer toutes les facettes de mauvaise gestion de l'espace par les moldus... Bien entendu c'était un joli mensonge.

Pour l'heure, le jeu consistait à recevoir une « mission » et à la mener à bien, du style aller acheter un paquet de chips, ou prendre le métro jusqu'à un point précis et revenir sans se perdre.

Jane faillit bien pommer une dizaine d'élèves, mais à part cela, tout marcha pour le mieux si ce n'est qu'elle dut confisquer un pack de bières à un groupe de garçons... Visiblement un ou une commerçant(e) n'avait pas compris qu'ils étaient loin de l'âge requis...

Pour les trois heures suivantes, les cinquième années Poufsouffle/Serpentard se retrouvèrent au cinéma 3D, ce fut un sacré choc culturel... Deux crises d'épilepsie et trois évanouissements... Voyons le bon côté des choses, Ombrage n'aurait pas de soupçons.

Vint ensuite le tour des septièmes année Griffondor, le dénommé Rusard était avec eux et fut particulièrement brillant, tressaillant à peine au début du film. Cette fois ci personne ne s'évanouit.

**Pov Rusard:**

La séance avait été géniale, il y avait pris un grand plaisir, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait au ciné, mais tout de même, premier film en 3D!

En plus il ressentait une vive admiration pour la femme qui enseignait la matière, toutefois il était aussi sûr d'une chose: Elle était différente, comme lui...

Cela se voyait, dans sa façon d'être, de parler et de faire, on l'aurait crue venue d'un autre monde. Elle avait expliqué aux élèves que, bien que sorcière, elle avait toujours été totalement immergée dans la culture moldue et que cela la passionnait. Rusard n'avait aucun mal à y croire et sans savoir pourquoi, cette personne exerçait sur lui une fascination qu'il peinait à expliquer...

**pov Jane:**

Lorsque le réseau de cheminées bizarroïde la ramena dans ces quartiers, il était dix huit heure passées et le salon des Malefoy était désert... à l'exception de Bellatrix assise sur le canapé qui regardait toute seule la télé, en l'occurrence, une pub pour Tuc.

Jane qui se sentait un peu vidée alla s'assoir à son côté, la sorcière avait les yeux rouges et quelque peu exorbités. Sûrement avait-elle passé l'après midi à zapper.

_Vous devriez arrêter la télé et aller faire autre chose,_ conseilla la moldue, _je pense que vous en avez eu assez pour aujourd'hui._

_Peut-être bien, _répondit vaguement Bellatrix.

La moldue observa un peu mieux son interlocutrice, on aurait dit qu 'elle était émue...

Tout s'expliquait...

_Vous, vous avez regardé les feux de l'amour!_

Bellatrix acquiesça:

_Vous croyez que Kate va finir avec Colin ou avec Tyler?_

_Aucune idée, _répondit laconiquement Jane.

Elle prit la télécommande et zappa sur « plus belle la vie »...

Marylin-Sue et Narcissa, qui visiblement étaient copines, les rejoignirent dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard. La jeune moldue portait la fameuse robe à volant verte ce qui surprit Jane et avait une fois de plus les joues roses.

Elle avait dû croiser Rabastan dans la demi journée précédente...

Les quatre femmes se mirent à chouiner à l'unisson devant la télé jusqu'à l'heure du diner que, en désespoir de cause, les hommes s'étaient occupés à préparer après un grand nombre de sommations...

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils s'étaient foulés, pizza lidl et purée mousseline avec des danettes et des chamalows.

_Bon..._ Marmonna Jane, inquiète pour son régime,_ demain cours sur l'alimentation équilibrée..._

_« Pour bien grandir... Mange au moins cinq fruits et légumes par jour! »_

Visiblement, Bellatrix avait aussi regardé les dessin animés du matin... Pas étonnant qu'elle aie l'air complètement choutée... Qu'est-ce que ce serait quand on embrayerait sur les jeux vidéos...


	14. les ennuis commencent

Le lendemain, Jane croisa Fred et Georges dans un couloir, jusque là rien de particulier. Le seul couac était qu'elle sortait juste du bureau d'Ombrage et que le bonbon sur patte venait de lui signifier qu'elle n'était pas contente de son boulot.

Si la situation avait été moins délicate, la moldue se serait contentée de l'assommer, toutefois ce n'était pas le plus sage au vu de la conjecture actuelle.

Elle attrapa donc plutôt Fred et Georges au passage et leur demanda de la suivre dans son bureau. Les deux hésitèrent un instant avant d'obéir car ils avaient un pressentiment bizarre. En plus cela ferait deux fois en peu de temps qu'ils se retrouveraient dans son bureau, toutefois quelque chose leur disait aussi qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à ne pas faire les marioles...

Leur nouveau professeur était en effet d'humeur assez exécrable, du moins pas aussi souriante que d'habitude.

_Vous m'avez vraiment mise dans de beaux draps,_ leur dit-elle,_ le mentos framboise va tout faire pour me renvoyer, et inutile de vous dire que les Malefoy... Et autres, ne réussiront pas longtemps à l'en empêcher._

_Oups... _Dit Fred

_Désolé... _Renchérit Georges. _Vous avez besoin de nous, c'est ça?_

Jane les regarda un instant et répondit:

_Oui._

Les jumeaux la laissèrent raconter tout ce qui s'était passé au manoir Malefoy depuis son arrivée, y compris l'enlèvement de « sa p... de collègue », et l'arrivée inopinée du seigneur des ténèbres.

_Vous avez vraiment dit « ta gueule » à Voldemort?_ S'étonna Fred

_Pas fait exprès _marmonna Jane, _et il a pas franchement apprécié..._

_Vous êtes quand même un peu fêlée, admettez le._

_Oui bon c'est pas le problème,_ répliqua la moldue,_ je vous signale qu'à cause de vos idées lumineuses, je suis condamnée à aider le clan des Banzai du clair de lune à accomplir leur mission. Et si ça ne réussit pas, je passe à la casserole avec ma collègue. Bon pour elle ça ne me gênerait pas à la rigueur, mais étant donné qu'elle s'est plus ou moins mise avec un mangemort, j'ai un peu peur d'être seule au monde sur le grill._

_En clair, soit vous neutralisez Ombrage,_ compléta Georges, _soit vous êtes mal._

_C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous... Et du reste de l'AD. _

_Aie,_ dit Fred, _là je le sens mal._

_Et tu as raison, _dit simplement Jane

**Quelques heures plus tard...**

_Denis, les tomates?_

_Affirmatif_

_Hermionne, tu arrives à siffler?_

_Oui!_

_Luna?_

_J'hésite entre «c'est l'appel aux joncheruines» et «vive les Nargoles»..._

_Tu alternes!_

_Argus? La chanson est prête?_

_Une merveille!_

_Neville?_

_Je maitrise la batterie..._

Fred, improvisé chanteur pour la circonstance, jeta un œil aux paroles que lui tendaient Rusard et un sourire passa sur son visage.

C'est parfait dit-il, j'apprends les dernières modifs par cœur et... EN SCENE!

_C'est dans la grande salle, où les heureux élus qui ont pus assister aux ébats sonores de la Pro-Muggles Beat, en sont encore resté couac, que nous avons décidé dans savoir plus sur ses gentils mauvais garçons du rock alternatif... Mais d'abord …_

_C'EST TOI QUE JE T'AIMES!_

_VACH'MENT BEAUCOUP._

Fred Wealey, guitare sur scène, Georges au piano, Neville à la batterie et Colin à l'accordéon. Fred avait saisi le micro...

_Moi je squatte chez Dumby_

_Et toi t'es chez les Malfy_

_Notr' rencontr' c'était fatal._

_Ça s'est passé dans le hall_

_Depuis je veux te revoir _

_Que je suis au desespoir_

_J'ai même plaqué toutes mes meufs _

_Toi tu m'fais un effet beuf!_

_Y a pas plus con que Pincy_

_Qu'est la dame de la bibly_

_Plus moche que miss Teigne_

_Qui n'a même plus besoin de peigne..._

_JE SAIS PAS COMMENT TE DIRE _

_CE QUE JE PEUX PAS ECRIRE_

_FAUDRAIS QU'J'INVENTE DES MOTS_

_QUI EXISTENT PAS DANS LE DICO..._

_**C'EST TOI QUE JE T'AIME!**_

_VACH'MENT BEAUCOUP..._

_**C'EST TOI QUE JE T'AIME!**_

_JANE MANZANA..._

…_..._

Assise dans l'assistance, Jane songea bien que même Ombrage ne pourrait pas trouver cette musique agréable, donc qu'elle ne pourrait pas dire qu'elle montrait le bon côté des moldus.

En effet, le mentos framboise se bouchait les oreilles comme la majorité des élèves présents. Ainsi la soirée qu'elle avait dûrement négocié (soit disant dans le but de laisser les pro-moldus se ridiculiser eux mêmes) ne serait en rien suspecte, et l'inquisitrice ne savait même pas qu'en ce moment même jusque chez les Serpentards circulaient tout un tas de titres moldus.

Seul inconvénient, Justin Bieber et Ilona en faisaient partie... ça promettait...

Il faudrait aussi qu'elle pense à mettre une retenue générale à quelques membres de l'AD, histoire de leur apprendre à se ficher d'elle avec une chanson de ce genre...

Les tomates se mirent à voler en direction du groupe, les pro-moldus se mirent à traiter leurs chanteurs d'incapables... Ombrage était au anges. Elle était juste pas au courant que c'était de la pure mise en scène...

Une fois la jolie mascarade terminée, Jane était assez satisfaite et se dirigea vers le réseau de cheminette du bureau d'Ombrage. Alors qu'elle allait saisir une poignée de poudre verte, une voix aigue de petite fille l'arrêta:

_Pas un geste!_

Jane suspendit son mouvement et se tourna tranquillement vers le mentos, songeant à la réflexion que cette femme ressemblait davantage à un crapaud qu'à un bonbon. Les doigts boudinés de la petite sorcière serraient sa baguette qu'elle pointait dans sa direction.

La moldue comprit immédiatement que la situation était grave.

Ombrage n'était pas seule, derrière elle deux hommes la menaçaient aussi.

_Au moindre geste je vous lance un avada,_ continua le crapaud, _Dawlish..._

_Expelliarmus! _S'écria l'un des hommes

Rien ne se produisit quand le rayon rouge atteignit Jane, à part une bourrasque qui lui fit heurter la cheminée.

Elle commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre d'être bousculée sans cesse... Mais pourquoi la regardaient t-ils avec des yeux ronds?

_Elle n'a pas de baguette? _Interrogea un troisième homme avec une voix grave.

Il avait la peau noire et ses yeux luisaient de surprise.

_Où est votre baguette?_ Aboya Ombrage.

Jane resta un peu surprise

_J'ai dis, où est votre baguette?_

_Je ne suis pas sourde,_ répondit calmement (enfin à peu près...) la moldue, _elle est... Cassée, en réparation..._

_Une moldue._ Déclara laconiquement Dawlish. Je m'en charge!

Il s'avança et saisit Jane assez brutalement à son goût.

_Tu sais ce que c'est l'abéa corpus? _Le réprimanda t-elle.

_Non, aucune idée,_ répliqua l'homme.

S'il ne vit pas venir le revers monumental que lui assena la moldue, en revanche il le sentit passer...

Pour Jane, les vrais ennuis commencèrent à ce moment précis...


	15. quand la moldue cogite

_Cette prison aurait bien besoin d'un coup de peinture._

_Oui en effet, _admit le prisonnier avec qui elle partageait sa cellule.

Jeune, une quinzaine d'année, une carrure de moineau et des cheveux en pétard, Jane savait même si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré que c'était le célèbre Harry Potter. Il était calme et discret, avait l'air de profondément s'emm...

Oui bon bref, autant essayer d'engager la conversation, surtout qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire ici. La cellule possédait deux matelas et un chi...

_T'es là pour quoi? _Demanda le gamin

_Aucune idée, j'étais professeur de l'étude des moldus à Poudlard._

_Ah c'est vous?_

Harry semblait moitié surpris, moitié admiratif. Comment était-il au courant ça c'était un mystère, un mystère qu'elle voulait percer.

_Tu sais qui je suis?_

_Jane Manzana c'est bien ça? Vous êtes l'amoureuse de Rusard!_

Jane poussa un cri choqué et indigné, cela faisait deux fois en une soirée!

_Enfin, du moins, _rectifia l'adolescent,_ il en pince sacrément pour vous à ce que je sais!_

Jane le dévisagea avec suspicion.

_Et comment sais tu cela?_ Demanda t-elle.

_C'est mon secret._

La moldue haussa les épaules mais ne put dissimuler son agacement. Non seulement les gardes chiourme ne respectaient pas la non-mixité des cellules, mais en plus ils l'avaient casée avec un neuneu!

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici, déjà de faire sauter la grille de la cellule. Jane se leva et l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Elle était presque assez fine pour passer au travers, mais ça risquait de coincer à la tête...

_Tu t'étais pas échappé?_ Demanda t-elle au garçon.

_Non, c'était simplement une rumeur qui courrait..._

_Ah_

Jane revint s'assoir sur son matelas, il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire, elle avait aussi un peu froid...

Rien d'étonnant à cela au vu de la fine robe de prisonnier qu'elle portait et de ses pieds nus sur la dalle en pierre.

Dehors la nuit était tombée et le vent soufflait sur la mer noire, un vent glacial et humide qui projetait des embruns sur les vitres de l'unique lucarne de la cellule.

_C'est mortel,_ marmonna t-elle, _je me fais vraiment... _

Elle s'interrompit soudain.

_Harry?_

_Oui?_

_T'aurais pas un moyen de prévenir tes camarades? Il faut absolument que les Malefoys sachent où je suis!_

_Les Malefoy? Vous voulez rire?_

_J'aimerais bien pouvoir, mais non. C'est les Weasley qui les ont envoyé me chercher avec leur stupide jeu, et si je ne parviens pas à les aider à retrouver une apparence normale je vais finir entre les mains de Bellatrix. _

_À quoi ça vous avancerait que je les prévienne?_

Jane regarda l'adolescent avec hauteur:

_Ton faux gallion, _dit-elle, _sort le j'ai un plan._

_Il est quasi-impossible de s'évader d'Azkaban, même pour des sorciers!_ Répondit Harry en sortant tout de même la pièce, _de toute façon sans ma baguette, il est impossible d'actionner le mécanisme du gallion de manière précise, il change au hasard les lettres lorsque j'essaie d'utiliser mes pouvoirs dessus._

La moldue poussa un soupir, et se mit à réfléchir:

_Comment, _dit-elle après quelques instants,_ tes amis savent-ils qu'ils reçoivent un message?_

_La pièce chauffe,_ répondit Harry, _aussi longtemps que je change les lettres._

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Jane qui se remit à réfléchir avant de demander à nouveau:

_Sans baguette, tu peux contrôler le temps où les lettres changent?_

_Bien sûr _répondit le jeune homme, _autant de temps que je me concentre. Mais c'est super fatiguant la magie sans baguette._

Jane souriait à présent:

_écoute,_ dit-elle, _on devrait essayer d'envoyer un message en morse, tu sais avec les brèves et les longues... Je vais te guider et toi tu fera changer les lettres pendant le temps que je te dirais. Alors... Trois secondes pour une courte et dix pour une longue!_

L'adolescent la regarda d'un air inquiet, Jane soupira:

_Fais simplement ce que je te dis, d'accord ?_

Harry acquiesça un peu perdu et posa le gallion sur son matelas:

_Je le fais chauffer et j'arrête quand vous me le dites?_

_C'est ça. Je compose le message que je veux envoyer alors juste deux minutes..._

_Ils sont fous ces moldus..._

_La ferme,_ répliqua Jane, _parce que la moldue se concentre pour sauver notre peau!_


	16. déchiffrage de morse

_Les galions chauffent!_

Neville venait de s'en rendre compte, mais impossible de déchiffrer le message, les lettres et les chiffres tournaient au hasard sans former quelque chose de cohérent.

Dans la salle commune des Griffondors où s'étaient frauduleusement introduite Luna, l'effervescence était à son comble, tous les membres de l'AD fixaient anxieusement leur pièce pour tenter de déchiffrer le message. Mais ce fut en vain jusqu'à ce qu'un animal étrange apparaisse.

_ça c'est au moins un ronflack cornu, _plaisanta Fred d'un ton dépité.

_Non_ répondit Hermionne, _c'est... Je crois qu'il essaie de nous envoyer un message en morse!_

_Pourquoi il ferait cela?_ demanda Dean.

_Il n'a sûrement plus sa baguette,_ avança Denis, _il essaie peut-être de nous transmettre un message..._

La voix de Luna, traversa soudain la pièce:

_Brève, longue, longue, longue... C'est un J !_

Argus ouvrit de grands yeux et écrivit la lettre sur un parchemin, soudain au aguets...

_Brève, longue... Un A!_

Rusard notait toujours:

_Longue, brève... Un N! Un arrêt... Une brève, un arrêt... Un E!_

Tout le monde s'était tu, laissant la jeune serdaigle se concentrer, elle épelait les lettre avec une lenteur qui paraissait interminable.

Mais lorsque le message fut complet, les Griffondors n'en crurent pas leurs yeux:

J.A.N.E...E.S.T...A.V.E.C...M.O.I...D.I.T.E.S...A.U.X...M.A.L.E.F.O.Y...D.E...C.H.E.R.C.H.E.R...M.A.X...R.O.D.I.A...I.L...P.O.U.R.R.A...L.E.S...A.I.D.E.R...A...N.O.U.S...D.E.L.I.V.R.E.R.

_C'est quoi ce bins?_ Demanda Rusard interloqué. _Jane... Est une amie des Malefoy?_

Un cataclysme était en train de ravager le cœur de l'ancien concierge, il s'effondra dans une position assez pitoyable. Tout le monde le comprenait, sachant ce que les sorciers sang-purs pensaient des cracmols...

Fred et Georges parurent gênés:

_On lui dit Fred?_

_Je crois bien Georges..._

Les deux jumeaux racontèrent alors à Rusard pourquoi la moldue avait débarqué à Poudlard, qui elle était, leurs exploits, miss Teigne...

Mais au lieu d'être rassuré et de se calmer, le cracmol entra soudain dans une affreuse colère:

_Mais ça ne va pas, vous êtes donc barjos? Mettre en danger Jane de vette manière, face à ces gens? Et moi qui... Qui... Me faisait une joie d'être... Alors que c'est juste vous et vos idioties de..._

_Etre un sorcier?_ Demanda Denis.

En larmes, Rusard acquiesça. Le garçon lui posa une main sur le bras:

_On s'en fout M'sieur Rusard, c'est la dernière chose qu'on vous demande... Que vous soyez sorcier ou moldu perso... Pour moi ça change rien._

_Mais pour moi oui_! Répliqua l'ancien concierge,_ mais ce n'est pas le pire, Jane..._

_Arrêtez de vous lamenter._ Dit Luna.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle d'un air surpris, personne ne l'avait jamais entendu parler sur un tel ton.

_Non mais c'est vrai_, dit-elle en réponse, _que vous soyez sorcier ou moldu qu'est-ce que cela peut bien nous faire? Le professeur Manzana en est une mais elle nous a tous bluffés pendant un moment, maintenant elle est en danger et ce que nous devons changer. Il faut qu'on l'aide à sortir d'Azkaban, s'il le faut en s'alliant à..._

_Malefoy? Non pas question!_ Répliqua fermement Neville, _trop risqué pour Harry. En __revanche il nous faut trouver ce Max Rodia... Visiblement, le clan des platines sait de qui il s'agit... Aussi je propose de leur rendre une petite visite..._

C'est cette perspective qui acheva de remettre les élèves de l'AD sur pieds, finalement devant l'afflux, il fallut sélectionner une équipe de choc:

Hermionne, en raison de ses dons

Ron qui ne supporterait pas d'être tenu à l'écart

Ginny pour qui c'était à peu près la même chose

Luna

Neville

Fred et Georges pour pouvoir faire marcher leurs inventions

Dobby car il connaissait bien le manoir (il fallut d'ailleurs l'intervention précipitée de toute la salle commune pour l'empêcher de se suicider).

Les non-élus passèrent le reste de la soirée à préparer toutes sortes d'objets plus ou moins utiles, surtout moins utiles...

Lorsque minuit sonna, l'équipe de choc partit vers son destin...


	17. Max part 1

**Avec beaucoup de retard dû aux activités de l'été, voilà mon prochain chapitre, deuxième partie dans une semaine!**

Lorsque minuit sonna, l'équipe de choc partit vers son destin...

Non sans avoir laissé quelques petites attentions dans la salle commune des Serpentards, mais passons...

Le freestyle complet, une débandade pas possible, comment sortir du château et se rendre chez les Malefoy?

Finalement, Luna eu l'heureuse idée d'aller voir les sombrals, mais l'idée de pénétrer dans la forez interdite n'était guère ragoutante, surtout de nuit.

Fred et Georges finirent toutefois par décider la troupe et en avant!

À la recherches des canassons volants...

Seul ennui au bataillon, l'équipe de choc tomba sur les canassons humanoïdes... Et là ça posa un gros problème de diplomatie.

Luna eu toutefois le bon sens de bâillonner Hermionne avant qu'elle ne dise de sottises. Mais il restait le fait qu'ils se trouvaient face à une trentaine de centaures, pas franchement amicaux en plus.

qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? Leur demanda Bane

On cherches les sombrals, répliqua Rusard qui s'était joint au reste de l'équipe.

T'es pas le chouchou de l'affreuse toi? Répliqua le centaure en le menaçant

Pas tout à fait, répondit l'ancien concierge.

Le centaure sembla contrarié, mais lorsqu'il aperçut le blason de griffondor cousu sur la robe de sorcier de l'ancien concierge, il fut très surpris.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc? _Demanda t-il.

_ben, ça s'appelle un insigne._

Bane se mit à hurler de rire et à se rouler par terre, les autres centaures l'observaient avec étonnement et tout le groupe de choc en profita pour se casser en vitesse.

_La clairière est là! _S'écria Luna en entrainant tout le monde.

En effet, plusieurs monstres se tenaient là, du moins pour Luna qui était la seule à pouvoir les voir, il y en avait neuf et ils étaient dix. Rusard prit donc Dobby sur le sien après y avoir grimpé avec difficulté.

_Et c'est parti mesdames et messieurs, directo chez le gang des platines!_

**Au même moment chez les Malefoy:**

_Il faut absolument qu'on trouve quelque chose, _marmonna Bellatrix en éteignant la RITM, _un moyen de la faire évader d'Azkaban._

_Oui mais le seul ennui c'est que nos baguettes sont totalement inutiles contre cette forteresse,_ répliqua Rodolphus d'une voix éteinte.

Rabastan, le bras autour de la taille de sa dulcinée, hocha gravement la tête. À côté de lui la jeune femme demanda:

_Comment est Azkaban?_

_C'est une forteresse très sombre, entourée de murs aveugles qui ne peuvent être attaqués que par un pouvoir immense. Seul le seigneur des ténèbres actuellement arrive à contrer cette magie._

Tout le monde baissa la tête consterné, le maître décidément n'était jamais là lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui...

Alors que les habitants du manoir commençaient sérieusement à se morfondre et à déprimer, il y eu soudain un bruit sourd, Lucius se leva.

_Les radars à intrusion ont repéré un intru..._

Tout le monde fut immédiatement sur le qui-vive, les mangemorts sortirent leurs baguettes et Marylin-Sue s'arma d'un chandelier:

_Rab, Bella et Rod, vous allez de ce côté, avec Cissy on se charge des étages, toi la moldue, tu restes ici!_

_La moldue elle s'appel..._

_Chuut!_

La moldue la ferma, certainement à cause des baguettes pointées vers elle. Chacun se mit en route.

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe de choc s'était dissimulée dans le plafond du salon et observait la scène par un trou.

_Faut qu'on chope la femme, _marmonna Fred.

_Ok mais comment?_

Hermionne intervint:

_sautez tous sur elle à mon signal!_

Lorsque les mangemorts eurent quitté la pièce, Marylin-Sue se mit à faire les cent pas, elle s'arrêta juste en dessous de l'endroit où se tenait l'AD.

_Deprimo!_ S'écria Hermionne.

Le plafond explosa et il se mit à pleuvoir des élèves, la moldue se jeta de côté en hurlant et plusieurs lui sautèrent dessus et l'immobilisèrent. Finalement, Dobby fit transplanner tout le monde jusque dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

Fort heureusement pour le groupe, il n'y avait personne à part le groupe car les elfes dormaient (de deux à trois heure du matin).

Ils relâchèrent donc Marylin-Sue qui avait l'air un peu perdue et qui les regardait avec des yeux ronds. Visiblement elle avait pas aimé le transplannage.

_Bon venez, on va vous conduire à la tour Griffondor avec les autres, on a quelques trucs à vous demander._

_Qui êtes vous? _Demanda la moldue effarée.

_Alors moi c'est Rocky,_ répondit Fred,_ lui Bob Morane, ajouta t-il en désignant son jumeau, et voici Blanche Neige (Hermionne), un lutin du père Noël (Ron)..._

_Vous êtes des élèves de Poudlard c'est cela?_

La moldue avait parlé d'une voix terrifiée, un peu ridicule. Tout le monde acquiesça.

_HHHHiiiiiiiiii!_

_Stupéfix!_ S'écria Hermionne.

Marylin-Sue fut catapultée contre un mur et retomba inerte sur le sol.

_Venez, il faut l'emmener autre part qu'ici, _murmura Fred, _à la tour griffondor, il n'y a personne à une heure pareille!_

Il attrapa la moldue évanouie et la chargea sur son dos comme un sac de patates avant de prendre la tête du groupe.

Quelques minutes et un paquet d'énervatums plus tard, Marylin-Sue Osty reprit conscience devant un feu de cheminée. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une baguette pointée dans sa direction à moins de dix centimètres...

_Je vous change en crapaud si vous essayez une seule fois de jouer les alarmes incendie, c'est pigé?_

_P...pigé._ Répondit la moldue qui contemplait avec effroi le bout de bois.

Rusard abaissa légèrement sa baguette, soulagé de ne pas avoir à s'en servir, et ajouta:

_Nous recherchons un certain Max Rodia, vous savez qui c'est?_

_C'est Jane qui vous le recommande?_

_Oui, répondit Fred, elle nous a dit de le prévenir de sa situation. Où est-ce qu'on peut le trouver? Vous savez qui c'est?_

La moldue eut un sourire un tantinet moqueur:

_Bien sûr,_ répondit-elle, _il s'agit de mon collègue professeur de sport._

_Quoi? C'est un moldu!_

_Il me semble qu'on pouvait le deviner,_ répliqua la jeune femme_, mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel moldu!_

Hermionne s'énerva:

_Il a quoi de si particulier?_

_Hé bien... Il a traversé l'Atlantique à la nage entre autres choses... Il a escaladé l'Everest, fait le tour du Sahara et pleins d'autres exploits. Alors je pense que délivrer quelqu'un d'une prison magique, cela devrait l'amuser... _

Tout le monde se regarda, il y avait un problème de taille:

_Et après l'avoir trouvé lui, comment on fait pour trouver Azkaban?_ Finit par demander Denis.

_demandons à Hagrid! _Proposa Ron

_Oh je doute qu'il sache... _Marmonna Hermionne, _personne ne sait exactement où c'est, je pense que même les Malefoy ne pourraient le localiser précisément._

Luna proposa alors:

_trouvons déjà ce Max Rodia pour commencer, on verra après pour Azkaban._

_Ça ce ne sera pas difficile,_ intervint Marylin-Sue,_ il arrive dans trois heures au lycée pour pouvoir exécuter sa gym matinale en paix._

Sitôt ce renseignement enregistré, l'équipe de choc transplanna en emmenant la moldue, ils atterrirent à quelques centaines de mètres de l'établissement encore fermé. Un alohomora ouvrit le portillon de sécurité.

_Hem... ça vous dérange si on va chercher quelques fringues dans mon casier de la salle des profs?_ Demanda Marylin-Sue. _J'en ai un peu marre de me balader en robe... y a qu'à rentrer dans la salle des profs à l'entrée du batiment F._

_Ouai d'acc_, répondit Rusard,_ de toute façon va falloir aussi en prendre pour Jane._

_Je vous préviens, je n'ai pas la clef de son casier_, répondit la jeune femme.

_J'espère bien!_ S'exclama Rusard scandalisé.

La prof de sport leur indiqua un bâtiment très moche, visiblement conçu pour ressembler à un paquebot, enfin... C'était assez subjectif.

_Mais quel architecte peut fumer assez de joints pour imaginer un truc pareil?_ Se demanda Luna à voix haute.

_Bonne question, merci de l'avoir posée,_ répondit Marylin-Sue d'un ton neutre.

La porte du bâtiment était ouverte et ils entrèrent en évitant de faire trop de bruit, débouchant dans un couloir aux murs et au sol bleus d'une esthétique plutôt contestable...

La salle des profs était grande et de la même couleur mais une grande partie de l'espace disponible était occupé par des rangées de casiers gris avec des portes rose fushia.

_Mais que c'est laid ici!_ S'exclama Hermionne

_Je ne vous le fais pas dire,_ répliqua gentiment Marylin-Sue en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre un casier situé tout en haut dans la troisième rangée, au dessus d'un autre avec un gros point rouge estampillé « je refuse les heures supplémentaires! »._ Ah! Tu vas t'ouvrir oui?_

_Hem, madame Osty,_ intervint George, _je crois que votre casier c'est celui juste à côté à droite._

_Heu.. Peut-être en effet..._

La jeune femme se décala, toujours sur la pointe des pieds, et cette fois ci la porte s'ouvrit sans peine, toutefois elle dut tout de même sautiller un peu pour pouvoir attraper ses habits, un jogging gris, un sous-pull rose clair et un manteau rouge vif ainsi que des basket et une paire de chaussettes.

_Le casier de Jane est celui tout en haut au bout de la rangée,_ indiqua la jeune femme.

Rusard s'en approcha et sortit de sa poche une tenaille.

_Ben quoi? Comment vous croyez que je fais d'habitude?_

Marylin-Sue venait en effet d'éclater d'un rire discret. Le concierge haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel, puis il sortit du casier, à son grand embarras, une jupe, un tailleur, des collants et des bottes à talons.

Rouge comme une écrevisse, il lança pour se redonner contenance:

_Bon on y va?_

_Je ne crois pas,_ lança une voix sinistre de ténor enroué.

_Max?_

Marylin-Sue sortit de la rangée de casier pour faire face à son collègue qui les avait visiblement pris pour des cambrioleurs.

Max Rodia était une de ces baraques qu'il suffit que les élèves aient une seule séance pour ne jamais l'oublier, de taille moyenne et parfaitement proportionné, il frisait la cinquantaine mais sa forme olympique semblait pareille à celle d'un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans. En voyant sa collègue, ses traits se fendirent d'un sourire à la fois bienveillant et un peu séducteur.

_Mademoiselle Marie, on vous croyait perdue!_

La jeune femme ne prêta aucune attention à ses paroles, elle avait décidé d'y aller franco:

_Jane a été capturée par des sorciers qui la retiennent dans une prison au beau milieu de la mer du Nord. Elle nous a fait parvenir un message en morse nous disant de te prévenir..._

_Pas de problème! Je vais chercher ma combinaison, mes lunettes et mon tuba et on y va!_

_Hem, monsieur..._ Intervint Ron, _c'est au large..._

_J'avais deviné!_ Répliqua l'homme, c_e n'est pas cela qui va m'arrêter, figurez vous que j'ai escaladé l'Everest en me servant de ma fourchette comme pic!_

Et l'homme se lança sans plus attendre dans le récit complet de ses aventures, sous l'œil exaspéré de Marylin-Sue.


	18. Max part 2, évasion

_C'est pas pour dire, mais je m'ennuie. _Marmonna Jane à Harry._ Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on réessaye d'envoyer des messages pour rigoler?_

_Là sur le moment, je suis plutôt crevé et puis, vous êtes sûre que c'était une bonne idée?_

À ce moment précis, le gallion se mit à chauffer.

_« Ari, C ou Askaban? T ou? »_

_Pire qu'un Sms,_ marmonna Jane, _comme quoi de ce côté là, les sorciers n'ont rien à envier aux moldus!_

_Je leur réponds quoi? Comme si je savais où je suis!_

_Vu la température extérieure, et intérieure par la même occasion, je dirais: pas bien loin d'un cercle polaire. Dommage que mon GPS portable ne marche plus. Il n'a pas résisté à Poudlard..._

_voilà qui m'aide..._

Les deux se remirent à se morfondre, jusqu'au moment où un cliquetis sourd se fit entendre plus bas, une espèce de bruit métallique désagréable annonçant l'arrivée de quelqu'un de nouveau dans la forteresse.

Toutefois la sensation de froid habituelle au passage des détraqueurs ne se produisit pas, au contraire, l'ambiance semblait plutôt à la chauffe.

_ça,_ marmonna Jane, _c'est Mary et Max qui se disputent... Je lui avais pourtant bien dis de ne pas essayer de la draguer, elle est bien trop jeune pour lui!_

_Ils nous ont retrouvés_! S'étonna Harry.

_Hé oui mon canard,_ lança triomphalement la prof au moment où ses collègues arrivaient devant la cellule, en compagnie des sorciers. _On ne dirait pas, mais j'ai des amis plutôt doués dans leur genre... _

À vrai dire toutefois, cela semblait un peu difficile à croire, au vu de la tenue qu'avait enfilé Max Rodia. Non mais sérieux! Quelle idée de se balader dans une prison magique avec une combinaison, un masque, un tuba, et des palmes aux pieds!

_C'est pas moi le canard, _marmonna Harry quelque peu décontenancé, _c'est plutôt lui!_

_On peut dire ça,_ admit Jane qui avait elle même du mal à ne pas rire. _Bon sortez-nous vite de là vous! Il caille ici!_

Rusard s'avança, armé de sa grosse pince, et tenta sans succès de faire sauter le système de fermeture de la porte, impossible.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?_ Demanda t-il paniqué.

_Si on essayait de lancer un alohomora tous ensembles?_ Proposa Ron.

_D'accord,_ répondit Hermionne,_ à trois. Un... Deux... Trois! _

_ALOHOMORA!_

La porte grinça à peine.

_Ce n'est pas assez puissant!_ Marmonnèrent les jumeaux,_ il faudrait d'autres personnes!_

_On pourrait demander aux Malefoys et aux Lestranges,_ proposa Luna, _ils arrivent justement à l'autre bout du couloir._

Tout le monde se retourna stupéfait, Marilyn-Sue et Rabastan coururent l'un à l'autre et s'étreignirent avec effusion. Toutefois ils furent bien les seuls, car en effet les autres s'observaient en chien de faïence.

Jane sentit qu'il fallait vite ajuster la situation, autrement les deux camps risquaient fort de s'entretuer.

C'est alors qu'un grand bruit retentit à l'extérieur, une sorte de cassure.

_C'est le maître!_ Marmonna Bellatrix qui avait viré au blanc.

_Non, c'est le ministère_, répliqua Harry.

Dobby qui avait pris le temps de regarder dehors expliqua:

_Le seigneur des ténèbres arrive en volant et le ministère par la voie des mers, on fait quoi là?_

_Venez tous vous autres!_ S'écria Rabastan en empoignant sa dulcinée, _allez, tous à mon signal: un, deux, trois!_

_ALOHOMORA!_

Sous la puissance des sortilèges combinés, la porte de la cellule explosa en projetant des pierres et du plâtre un peu partout. Jane et Harry sortirent en toussant et en se protégeant la tête de leurs mains.

Il fallait faire vite avant d'être capturés, Rabastan tira son amoureuse par le bras et tous s'accrochèrent à Dobby. Ils transplannèrent au moment où Voldemort faisait exploser l'aile gauche de la prison, et atterrirent tous dans la salle commune des griffondors où ils furent accueillis par un concert d'exclamations surprises.

D'un côté on pouvait voir cinq mangemorts et un homme bizarrement habillé dans le lot, pas étonnant que les lions aient un peu de mal à comprendre...

Rajoutons à cela que Rusart ne put contenir plus longtemps la tension, il attrapa Jane par les épaules et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

_Il fallait que je vous dise, je vous aime!_

Et là, ça ficha un blanc dans l'assistance...

_Normalement,_ répliqua le professeur avec une certaine sévérité,_ primo on parle avant d'embrasser la personne, deuxio, on s'assure qu'elle est consentante et tertio... ON NE FAIT PAS CELA DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE POUR SE FICHE LA HONTE ESPECE DE CRETINUS! _

_Ouahou!_ S'écria Fred,_ vous avez vus? C'est la première fois qu'elle s'énerve!_

_Ça commence par des bosses... Et ça finit par des gosses! _Déclara sentencieusement Hermionne.

Jane haussa les épaules avec un soupir exaspéré:

_Surtout à cinquante et un ans.._. Marmonna t-elle.

Rusard de son côté, admirait ses chaussures avec un air contrit (on se demande pourquoi... Des baskets gémo à vingt balles...).


	19. Blocus

La nouvelle arriva comme une truite dans un bol de soupe, Ombrage n'était pas contente... On se demande tous pourquoi...

En conséquence, la brigade inquisitoriale avait l'autorisation expresse de fouiller toutes les salles communes pour arrêter les trublions, le mentos en tête.

« tous les tableaux fermant les salles commune ont l'obligation de céder le passage à l'inspection... » braillaient les haut-parleurs.

Lorsque la grosse dame déserta son poste, les Griffondors se sentirent bien embêtés.

-On fait quoi? Demanda Rusard.

-Il faut bloquer l'entrée! S'écria Max. Allez! Printemps des chaises, printemps des tables! Sortez-moi les banderoles, on décrète le blocus du lycée!

Il se mit en marche et se retourna soudain en voyant que personne ne le suivait:

-C'est quoi un blocus? Demanda Denis.

Jane se chargea rapidement d'expliquer:

-Max veut dire qu'on doit bloquer l'entrée de la salle avec tout ce qui nous tombe sous la main, créer une barricade quoi...

-Ok, cria Fred, Allez tout le monde! Venez m'aider à chercher du matos... Et les aspic qui font arithmencie occupez vous de la cheminée! Ils ne doivent pas rentrer ici!

Aussitôt deux filles de septième année se détachèrent du groupe ainsi qu'un garçon, ils commencèrent à lancer des incantations compliquées sur la cheminée dont le feu s'éteignit, Fred prit quelques personnes et fila au dortoir, il en revint très chargé.

Georges pendant ce temps était sortit de la salle commune avec Seamus, Dean et Lee, et tous les quatre s'appliquaient à rendre le terrain difficile d'accès à l'aide de vieux meubles dégottés dans la salle commune ainsi que de chaines magiques que Lee faisait peu à peu apparaître.

Bellatrix et les autres habitants du manoir Malefoy en restèrent comme deux ronds de flanc, il faut dire qu'ils ne se sentaient pas franchement à leur place dans tout ce fourbi...

-Attaquez!

La voix du mentos résonna dans l'aile au moment ou Lee mettait en place le dernier cadenas, les trois grimpèrent sur la série de monticules qui servaient de barricade.

-Fred! Cria Georges, ramène les munitions!

Son jumeau balança aussitôt une caisse de bombabouses qu'il rattrapa au vol:

-Hé mentos! Cria t-il, ça te dit un masque de beauté à la bouse de vache?!

Mais Georges n'eut pas le temps de lancer car il fut bousculé par Bellatrix qui venait de sortir par le trou du portrait et braquait sa baguette dans une posture à la fois effrayante et désinvolte, la brigade inquisitoriale eut un mouvement de recul:

-Tatie Bella? S'étonna Drago Malefoy.

Bellatrix agita le poignet avec un sourire sadique et prononça sa terrible formule:

-Solarya!

-Hé non! Ça c'est moi! S'écria Narcissa Malefoy en sortant en trombe de l'entrée du tableau.

-Et pourquoi je te prie? Demanda Bellatrix.

-c'est moi Stella!

-Non c'est moi!

-Toi t'es Myrta!

-C'est pas vrai! C'est pas vrai! Hurla la mangemort de sinistre réputation qui se mit à devenir toute rouge et à taper du pied.

-Ah là là, soupira Jane, les ravages causés par les Winx prennent une telle ampleur de nos jours...

-Maman? Demanda Drago.

-Solarya!

-Ta gueule! c'est moi! Répliqua Bellatrix.

Max passa une main lasse sur son front:

-Oh fan de chiche, mais quelle bande de couillonnes ces deux là...


	20. fuite éperdue

-Non! La blonde c'est moi!

-Et moi j'ai les cheveux plus longs que les tiens!

Drago se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait et ce que tante Bella faisait en plein milieu de Poudlard alors qu'elle était sensée être une dangereuse mangemort en fuite. Aussi l'arrivée sur la barricade de Rodolphus et Rabastan, suivis par son père ne pouvait que l'intriguer davantage. Mais que diable se passait-il?

À côté de lui, Pansy frissonna:

-Tu crois qu'ils sont devenus fous? Demanda t-elle avec angoisse.

-Mmmm... Aucune idée, Bellatrix l'est déjà mais pour les autres...

soudain, comme pour rajouter encore au chaos ambiant, le couloir s'assombrit et une vois stridente se mit à retentir:

« Livrez-moi Harry Potter! Et il ne sera fait de mal à personne! »

-Té! S'écria Jane, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas entendu lui!

Stupeur (plus ou moins feinte) et chaos général chez la brigade inquisitoriale. Une fumée envahit le couloir, les membres de l'AD et les cinq Malefoy-Lestrange reculèrent derrière la barricade.

Le dark mage avait fait son entrée dans le château.

-Hé merde, s'écria Bellatrix, la fête est finie !

Jane n'en pensait pas moins, et elle avait moyennement envie de finir sur le grill, aussi elle répondit d'une voix faussement enjouée :

-Si vous voulez faire la fête, madame Lestrange, je peux vous indiquer une endroit tout à fait approprié et assez sécurisé pour nous !

-Ah oui ? Et où ? Intervint Lucius.

-Il faudrait qu'on transplane jusqu'au parc où nous avons dû ramasser Rabastan l'autre jour, puis je vous guiderai.

-Oui... Commenta Rabastan, haut lieu de métissage culturel et de rencontre romantique...

-C'est à dire, expliqua Jane à Max Rodia qui ne comprenait rien : le Biwane, le parc à hashish...

Rodolphus de son côté ne prit pas le temps de pavoiser, il avait compris l'urgence de la situation, aussi, il appela :

-Les elfes ! Faites-nous transplaner !

Dobby, Winky et quelques autres apparurent aussi tôt, il fallait faire vite car le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus qu'à quelques couloirs. Dobby évacua en vitesse le survivant et sa bande, Winky se chargea des mangemorts et les autres s'occupèrent d'une bonne partie de l'AD. Un elfe compréhensif prit même la peine d'embarquer la brigade inquisitoriale, tout en laissant le mentos à la merci de Snake-Face, et de son ami Snake-tout-court.

Les autres atterrirent dans le parc, vide à cette heure de la nuit.

-On fait quoi ? Demanda Lucius.

-J'ai une idée, dit Max, est-ce que certains d'entre-vous pourraient nous faire transplaner jusque dans le Sud de la France, nous pourrions trouver refuge chez un de mes cousins.

-Un moldu? S'inquiéta Rodolphus.

-Oui, mais un moldu comme moi! Répliqua fièrement l'homme.

-En clair, renchérit Marilyn, vous pouvez vous inquiéter!

-Ce gars-là est un vrai guerrier, on l'appelle Maximus Rodière-Trencavel! Dernier descendant des comtes de Carcassonne.

-C'est où Carcassonne? Demanda alors l'élu, qui avait tapé l'incruste dans la conversation.

-Sud-Ouest de la France, répondit Max. Bon, ne traînons pas! Sinon le charmant personnage qui vous sert d'ennemi numéro un risque de rappliquer.

Soudain, Rodolphus poussa un cri:

-Merde! On a oublié Bella!

Le reste du groupe se jeta des regards plus ou moins embêtés, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa brise le silence:

-Elle va se débrouiller, ne vous en faîtes pas pour elle...

-Et pour le maître? S'inquiéta Lucius, que la folie à retardement de sa belle-soeur rendait soudainement compatissant.

…...

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Lord Voldemort ruminait sur son échec, assis sur un canapé, dans un manoir sombre et délabré, seul...

… Enfin presque.

Bellatrix Lestrange lui tenait compagnie en grignotant un paquet de chips d'un air distrait. À vrai dire, elle s'ennuyait encore plus que le maître. Toutefois, au bout d'un long moment, alors que son paquet était déjà à moitié vide, elle se décida à parler:

-Maître?

-Je ne veux pas qu'on me dérange.

Vaincue pour un moment, et très maussade, Bellatrix se tut et baissa la tête, le mage noir continua:

-J'en ai plein le dos de cette bande de boulets! Même pas foutus d'attraper un gosse de 15 ans! Mais n'y a t-il personne au monde sur qui je puisse compter?

-Maître, tenta Bellatrix de sa voix la plus douce, vous avez des fidèles.. Des amis sur qui vous pouvez compter...

-Mais ne vas-tu pas te taire? Espèce d'idiote!

Il darda un regard acerbe sur la mangemort effrayée, et rajouta en détachant chaque mot:

-Je n'ai pas d'ami.

Bellatrix, d'une voix un peu désincarnée, répondit:

-Prend un curly.

Et devant l'air outré du mage noir, elle s'empressa de proposer:

-Ou alors un flamby...


End file.
